


Promise

by FlorenceSnape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Ben Solo, Not Reylo, Shameless Smut, Smut in every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceSnape/pseuds/FlorenceSnape
Summary: Ben was the best Jedi she knew; always careful with his decisions, never feeding the conflict he had been born with. One day, out of nowhere, he decided to work for Snoke; she refused to believe he had give in to the DarkSide. But if he'd never desired power, then why?  Not #Reylo but give it a chance #SmutInEveryChapter





	1. The Begining

**Yavin 4**

Sara was in love with him, and how couldn't she be? Ben was strong, intelligent and responsible; always aware that he couldn't feed his inner conflict, always careful. Also, it didn't hurt that he was a tall broad-shouldered sexy man. Every time Master Luke put him to duel against some other unfortunate padawan, females and males gathered around to watch his lean muscular frame moving energetically, swinging his blue lightsaber.

They had been training in the Temple for eight years, since they were preteens, Ben thirteen and Sara twelve. When he was seventeen, he decided he did not want to stay at the Temple anymore, but his family made him stay, so Master Luke paired him with Sara, and they became training partners. She didn't want a partner at the time, she had her own demons to slay, but her time talking and training with Ben helped her overcome her personal pain. And, after four years training together every day, ten months a year, Sara had to admit – at least to herself – that she was in love with him.

It started about two years ago, when she noticed she missed him when he was away at home; he had very busy vacations, helping his mother with the Alderaanians (and with the Resistance, probably – but that was a hush-hush subject). Then she found out that the HoloNet always talked about him when he wasn't at the Temple, giving the galaxy news on the promising Jedi, heir to the alderaanian throne and his new girlfriend of the week – those rumors always crushed her heart.

Sara stayed in the Temple year-round though, her only activity beside training was visiting the nearest city market when Master Luke drove there to buy food. She had no family anymore (they were murdered when she was fifteen – she only escaped the same fate because she was on Yavin, had she been in their farm in Takodana, she'd have been kidnapped and killed too).

* * *

**Inside the Falcon**

Ben was piloting while his father slept on the chair beside him – or, at least, pretended to sleep.

"Why are you so eager to go to the Temple? You haven't complained much about it for the past two years." Mumbled Han. "Four years ago, you made sure we all knew how much you hated it."

"I've learned to like it." Ben said, shrugging.

"Sure, kid. I'll pretend I buy that."

Ben didn't reply. His father was right; four years ago, Luke had paired him with Sara, in the hopes that she'd help him enjoy his training more – and it sure worked. He tried to hate her at first, because he had decided he didn't want to be there anymore, but he couldn't, she was sweet and patient and slowly gained his trust; and a couple of years ago, when he started to go out and date, he realized he had begun to compare all girls to her – she had gained his heart too.

"That heavy thinking is exactly what I'm talking about." said Han, breaking the silence. "Whoever she is, you're doomed, son."

Ben smiled and kept quiet.

* * *

**Yavin 4**

Sara saw the old YT series ship, known as the Millennium Falcon, land and walked beside Master Luke to greet them.

"Han. Ben." Said Luke.

Sara bowed to them (as an alderaanian, they were part of the royal family she owed respect to) while trying not to stare at Ben – how could just two months make such a difference?, he seemed even taller and his shoulders broader. She smiled briefly at him and said "Need help taking your things to your cabin?"

"Sure." And he gave her the smallest of his baggages and they walked to his cabin.

"Who's that girl?" asked Han.

And Luke told him about Sara and her and Ben's friendship.

* * *

Sara and Ben walked side by side in an awkward silence.

"I missed you." he suddenly said.

"Nah. I bet you didn't. Going out every day, being busy with finding the alderaanians a new planet. Meeting girls." She saw herself adding before she could stop herself.

"How do you know what I was doing?"

"I watched the news. They talk about you a lot."

"Still, I missed you."

"Well, I've never even noticed you were gone." She teased.

He laughed. "Do you want to train after we leave my things?"

"Train? Sure." So that's what he missed. She thought.

They reached his cabin and Ben walked in, Sara following.

"It smells good in here." He noticed. "I thought I'd be walking into the same pigsty I walked into last year."

"I made some air freshener for my cabin with flowers and herbs." She blushed as she admitted. "And I came here two days ago to open things up, by Master Luke's request. It smelled, as you put it: like a pigsty, so I sprayed some of my freshener here. But I thought it would be gone by now."

"I like it."

She smiled and watched him organize his things. "I'll wait outside." being with him in such a small space had her getting too hot.

Ben soon appeared at the door. "So you know about my summer. What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing special." and she told him about her meditation and training routines as they walked to the waterfall.

* * *

As soon as he had walked out of the Falcon, Ben had wanted to pull Sara into his arms and kiss her, but he stopped himself, not even looking too long her way, he had to be subtle or his father would be able to see that Sara was the girl he had been thinking about before. Only when they were away from Han and Luke, he let his eyes run up and down her body – she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was braided, as usual – always hinting at her alderaanian heritage – but he loved to see it loose, cascading down her shoulders. He had allowed himself to dream of fisting those messy curls while she wrapped her lips around his dick.

"Are you ready, Ben?" her voice brought him back to reality; she stood holding her ignited white lightsaber. They had reached the waterfall and she was already in position to attack him.

"You should've taken advantage of my distraction." he replied, turning on his lightsaber and attacking her.

They never hurt each other, whenever an opening arrived they simply stopped and declared the other was dead. They could play like that for hours, and so they did.

* * *

Sara noticed the sweat rolling down his face and neck, his hair sticking to his skin, one strand falling close to his mouth, making her eyes focus on his lips too long.

Ben noticed her eyes focused on him and reached out to listen to her heartbeat, it was fast – not just because of the fight: she was aroused. They circled each other, the score was even, four wins each. He searched deeper for her feelings as she tried to find an opening to attack him; he could sense more than just desire, there was care, and longing and love. He stopped moving and turned off his lightsaber. His unexpected move caught her by surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused. "Afraid you'll lose?"

He didn't say anything, he just closed the distance between them in three sure steps and wrapped one arm around her waist, one hand behind her head, and brought their lips together. Sara was completely taken by surprise, her lightsaber fell onto the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly at the delicious way he possessed her mouth, his strong body flush against her made her feel sexy and feminine, weakening her knees. Ben caressed her curves, loving the way she melted in his arms, he put both hands on her butt and hoisted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He let go of her lips and bit her neck, tasting her salty and clean sweat, she moaned, pulling on his hair and bringing their lips together again. His tongue invaded her mouth, wrapping around hers, muffling her small moans. She moved her hips against his abdomen, creating some friction between her legs and it was his turn to groan. He pushed her against a tree trunk and touched his forehead to hers, their rapid breathing mingling; the sight of her swollen red lips making him want to bite them, so he did and she whispered his name as if begging for more.

"I've dreamed of this. Of you. For months." He admitted. "When I saw you staring at me with desire in those beautiful blue eyes of yours, I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry if I..."

"Shut up, Ben." She ordered, panting lightly. "Shut up and kiss me."

And he gladly obeyed, pushing her harder against the tree and taking her lips again, his hands on her hips, helping her rub against his hard member.

Sara felt she could cum just like that, his mouth on her, his strong grip on her hips, she just needed something more.

Ben could sense her need – and it was driving him crazy. He lifted her white shirt and kissed her breasts, pulling the bra aside and closing his lips around her hard nipple. She nearly screamed.

"Bite." She gasped.

He obeyed.

And she orgasmed.

Ben watched her face contort in pleasure, and the sweet scent of her pussy filled his nose. He bit her shoulder and groaned, the scent of her sex had his whole body tensing up, his dick so hard inside his pants it was painful.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him desperately. "Fuck me, Ben. Right now."

"You can't ask such a thing, baby. What kind of man would I be if I just fucked you on the ground..."

"Shut up, Ben Solo. You just made me cum, fully dressed, against a tree. And now I'm wet, horny and needy; I don't give a damn what manners you were taught!" she looked into his eyes. "Feel what I feel," she opened her mind to him. "Feel how out of control I am, how much I need you deep inside of me."

And her desire fueled his; he had her lying on her back on the soft grass in no time. Sara helped him get rid of both of their clothing and the moment he lay on top of her fully naked she sighed in pleasure, she was burning and he was the only thing that could alleviate her fever. He took her lips and kissed down her neck, licking one nipple.

"No." She breathed. "No licking, harder. Bite me."

And so he did, making her arch from the ground.

He rubbed his dick on her opening and she gasped. He slowly began to enter her and she tensed. 

"You're so tight, baby." He groaned.

"Just go slow... I've never had sex before."

That had him stopping. "What? And I'm fucking you on the ground." He was shocked.

"I swear if you stop now, I'll turn to the dark side and I'll kill you." She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him deeper, moaning in the mix of pleasure and pain that shot through her. He closed his eyes, the tight grip around his dick was almost driving him insane, she was so slick and hot. He moved in deeper and didn't stop until he was balls deep inside of her. She panted, he was barely breathing, "Are you ok?" He whispered over her lips, kissing her slowly.

"Yes." She breathed. "Move."

"I should've known you'd be bossy." He smiled, kissing her neck and slowly moving in and out of her.

She yanked his head by his hair, making him look at her face. "Gave this a lot of thought, did you?"

"Oh, yes." He quickened the pace a little, watching her reaction. "I dreamed of all the ways I'd make you mine."

"Deeper." She moaned, her eyes closing, as every deep thrust of his had the base of his dick pressing against her clit – something he soon realized and fully explored. She was screaming under him in no time as he pounded into her with abandon.

"That's it." He groaned. "Squeeze my dick with that pussy."

And his dirty talk, his deep thrusts and fast pace had her spiraling into an orgasm of amazing proportions, such intensity her hands had never been able to give her. And when she felt him spilling inside of her, every twitch of his dick added to her pleasure.

They stayed connected for a while, his dick softening inside of her as their breathing returned to normal. He kissed her slowly, his tongue caressing hers.

"I feel like a should apologize." He whispered.

"Why? For making me cum against a tree and fucking me on the grass?"

"Yes. It sounds even worse when you say it."

She laughed. "I loved it, Ben. I've been dreaming of you and pining after you for at least a year now. This couldn't have been more perfect."

"Actually, I can think of many ways that it could."

"Hm... Now I'm interested." She kissed him.

"Sara." He whispered as he kissed down her neck, "You're mine now."

She shivered at his possessive words. "As long as I can have you too."

"You already do."

* * *

They kept their relationship private, being nothing but friends and training partners in front of their classmates and their Master, but sneaking into each other's cabin almost every night to sleep together. 


	2. The First Promise

**Nine months later**

Sara and Ben were able to keep their relationship under wraps; no one around them could say they were anything but close friends, not even Luke suspected anything.

* * *

But the end of that year of studies at the Temple was approaching, which meant Ben would be going home for two months – and that made Sara really stop and think of who he was outside of the Temple, for in there he was her classmate, her boyfriend, a powerful Jedi-in-training, but out there he was the heir of the Alderaanian throne and the grandson of Darth Vader (as bad as that sounded, and as little influence as it had on him, it was still part of his family history).

Sara never thought much about it, Ben was very casual about his responsibilities ("I've been raised knowing about them, and watching my mother rule, so I'm used to them." he said). And Sara had gotten used to hearing him speaking like that about them too, but that day all her nervousness caught up to her and it was disastrous: she lost her temper with the younger padawans, hit a classmate with a rock she was supposed to just levitate, even argued with Ben about something silly. So, after lunch, Master Luke asked her to stay away from the duels for the rest of the day, before she seriously hurt anyone. She complied quietly, understanding he was doing the best for her and for the safety of the other students.

She sat down on a rock and watched as her classmates trained and she didn't. But the worst of it was to watch Ben having to train with another padawan, a teenager named Rynn, from Gatalenta, the daughter of the planet's current Senator (something she made sure everyone knew about her). Rynn also made it clear she had already met Ben outside of the Temple for her aunt was a friend of the Organa-Solos. It didn't need saying that Sara hated the girl's guts.

Sara watched Rynn duelling against Ben and her blood boiled. Rynn made sure to rub herself against him at every opportunity; and to make matters worse: Ben was having too much fun over Sara's jealousy.

"I can sense your anger, Sara." Said Luke, taking her by surprise, sitting beside her on the rock.

"I just..." she tried to think of something quick before Luke sensed too much. "I hate that I can't train... but I've been feeling so unbalanced this past couple of days that you were right in keeping me away from today's duels. My mind is full of worries and doubts. And fear of what's to come." There, she hadn't lied.

"Is it because next year will be your last here?"

"Yes. But that's not all." she sighed. "I wish could put my feelings to words better, Master."

"You can stay here after next year, you know, I will never send you away without a place to go."

"Thanks, Master. But lack of place to go isn't what's worrying me, I'm thinking of reopening the farm my parents had in Takodana. The land is still mine and I really liked working with animals and tending crops as I was growing up. I can see myself doing that again."

"That's a great plan, my dear." he sounded impressed.

They saw Rynn fall again, on top of Ben this time; he looked at Sara and shrugged – as if it wasn't his fault, and Sara shook her head in disapproval and annoyance.

"Can I be dismissed, Master?" she asked.

"Sure, dear. Go rest and try to meditate for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, Master." she bowed respectfully at him and walked away, without giving another look in Ben's direction.

* * *

Ben defeated Rynn four times before Luke, finally, called the training day off. Ben let out a relieved breath, one more duel and he was going to actually hurt that girl; he couldn't stand being close to her another minute; she disgusted him – always trying to touch him and flirt, continuously smiling at him. Although he had to admit he'd enjoyed making Sara jealous.

When Luke announced the older padawans could go rest for the rest of the day, Ben looked around, trying to find his girlfriend, but she was nowhere to be seen. He smiled, trying to decide if that was bad or good – a sadistic part of him loved to make her angry, for she looked beautiful when she was furious at him, and he always found a way to redirect all her anger to sex. But another part of him could sense something was troubling Sara.

He went straight to the bathroom and took a shower, then he went to Sara's cabin, it was still early, no one would consider it weird that he was paying his friend a visit before dinner – they always walked to the refectory together anyway.

But her door was locked.

* * *

After walking away from Master Luke, Sara went to the bathroom, showered, put on a flowy lavender dress she loved, let her long hair loose, and walked through the grounds of the Temple towards her cabin, she could hear the sound of cheering and swordfighting in the distance. Rynn's still rubbing herself against Ben then. She thought bitterly, sighing next, realizing that she really needed to calm down, her thoughts had started to be out of control and that was worrisome. Meditating isn't a bad idea after all. She had to become more certain about her future, she had a lot of doubts; reopening the farm was something she knew she'd love to do; but she wanted Ben too, she wanted to be with him, marry him and have his babies (as corny as that sounded). Only, Ben wasn't a regular citizen, and that was what she had to worry about, as their relationship grew deeper: being with Ben, marrying him, meant becoming queen of her people, living in whatever planet Leia Organa got them permission to live on. And that scared her.

She entered her cabin, dropped her toiletries on her desk and sat on the fluffy rug in front of her small fireplace, closing her eyes, clearing her mind and entering a state of meditation – slowly getting a sense of her body, controlling her emotions and her thoughts. She meditated for a long time, finding peace with her decisions and filling her heart with the certainty that she knew what she wanted and she'd be able to deal with the adversities that would come from her decision.

When she finally opened her eyes, she could tell the lessons of the day had ended for she could hear the padawans walking by her cabin, talking loudly. She took a deep breath, feeling lighter, her mind calmer; she stood up and closed the only window of her cabin, for it was generally cold at night in Yavin. It was almost time to go to dinner, but she didn't want to face the crowd of padawans; she remembered she had some cookies in her cabin and everything necessary to make tea, so that's what she was going to have for dinner. With the window closed, she kneeled in front of the small fireplace to start up a fire; once the flames were high enough, she heard Ben unlocking her door.

"Sara. It's me."

"Ben. Didn't they teach you locked doors mean someone wants to be alone?" Her voice was calm, relaxed. She looked up at him, "I'm going to meditate tonight, Ben. I've been feeling out of myself these past couple of days." but he didn't leave the cabin, he walked in instead, closing the door and kneeling beside her on the floor.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, concerned, one hand touching her face, noticing how she looked small and fragile kneeling on the rug by the fire, barefoot, wearing a pretty lavender dress, her hair loose.

"I was worried." She decided to share her worries wuth him. "Realizing you'll go home next month made me think of the future. Our future. And who you are out of Yavin." She touched his face. "And what it means to love you."

He smiled and kissed her lips. "You'll be a wonderful queen, baby."

She grimaced and smiled, shaking her head, "That's not helpful, Ben. I am terrified of that responsibility – but I'm also sure of my love for you. I want to be with you, support you and... have little baby Bens that will run around and drive me crazy." she finished with a sweet smile.

"And they certainly will." He kissed her again. "You'll have me with you all the way, baby. And I know you'll be amazing. How could you not? You know our people, our history and traditions. You're perfect for it. And for me."

She let him pull her to his lap, straddling him; and he took her lips in a sweet kiss that soon turned heated, his hands under her dress, while she moved her hips against the hardness she could feel between her legs, her hands gripping his shoulders; he touched her thighs, her ass, going up to her breasts and, realizing she wasn't wearing a bra, pinching her pebbled nipples, biting her neck. Sara sighed in pleasure, Ben knew exactly how to play her body to make her forget everything else but him and his touches.

"Now," he spoke against her neck, "We must address your display of jealousy today during the training..." He smirked.

"Oh, no. Don't you start!" she smiled and pushed him, making him fall on the floor onto his back with her on top. "Just remembering the way that stupid excuse of a padawan was trying to rub on you at every chance!" she made a growling sound. "It makes me have lots of unjedi-like thoughts." she bit his bottom lip.

He chuckled, pulling her for a passionate kiss, before speaking seriously: "You know you have nothing to be jealous, or afraid, of: I'm all yours."

"Of course you are." she confirmed, smiling. "And that's what scares me." She kissed his lips and moved down his jaw, his neck, lifting his shirt and kissing from his navel up to his chest. "Can you promise me you'll never change in here?" She touched over his heart.

"That I can promise you." He looked into her eyes. "I'll always love, cherish and protect you." he kissed her passionately again; and when he let her lips go, she laid her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth of his skin, the caress of his hand in her hair.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do to change the path I must follow outside of the Temple." He said, looking at the flames with her. "But it's not that bad, you know. You get used to it. And we have the chance to do good for our people."

"I know. I'm just worried. I am not royalty material, Ben. I was born in the Space Station and spent most of my life on a farm in Takodana." she looked at him, he had comprehension in his eyes, and love. "However, because of my concern, I meditated a lot today, and it helped me realize one thing: as scared as I may be, I also know I'll love to be able to do good for our people, to find a planet for them to live in, with lots of nature and oceans. I want all alderaanians to be able to enjoy a fruitful, peaceful, nature-filled life."

He smiled softly, touching her face lovingly, "This is what I am talking about. You'll be a wonderful queen, love. You're so intelligent and compassionate. My mother will love meeting you."

Sara frowned, "That's how you want to help me calm down? Speaking of me meeting your parents? A couple that was not only war heroes, but also happen to be the rulers of our people?" 

He laughed. "Yeah, that wasn't helpful. But I can think of other ways to calm you down." He finished softly, his voice low and laced with promises of pleasure.

"Do you now?" she asked, playfully.

He nodded and smirked, putting both hands on her hips and flipping them over, making sure she landed on the rug and not on the stone floor. He put his larger body between her legs and dipped his tongue past her lips, caressing her tongue with his, deepening the kiss, dominating her mouth, barely letting her breathe. Only when they had to either breathe or faint, he stopped the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers, both panting. He looked into her blue eyes and what he could see in them made his heart beat faster and a warm feeling spread inside his chest, her eyes were filled with love and desire for him.

"You're beautiful, Sara." He whispered, lifting her dress, pulling it off of her, exposing her braless breasts and her white underwear. "I love you."

"And I love you, Ben." She pulled him closer for another kiss and removed his shirt, feeling the hard muscles of his back with her hands, loving to have his larger body on top of her, dominating her.

He left her lips to kiss down her neck, one hand pinching one nipple as his mouth covered the other. And she moaned, trying to be quiet, for they were too close to the other cabins, they could be heard if they weren't careful. Ben kissed down her belly, hooking his fingers on her panties and pulling them down her legs. She lay naked on the soft rug, the flickering light of the fire making her look even sexier; he kneeled between her legs, shirtless but still dressed in his pants, his eyes on her curves. She spread her legs apart, not even a bit shy of her nakedness. He put one finger on her mouth, watching as she licked and sucked its tip, then he ran his hand down her neck, caressing both her breasts, playing with her nipples on his way down towards her thighs.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, his hands spreading her legs even farther apart as he kissed her lower belly, moving slowly towards her opening.

She gasped his name: "Oh, Ben."

"I know what you need, love." He kissed her inner thigh. "But I'm gonna eat this pussy first."

She moaned and felt his thumbs opening her outer lips, and his tongue rasped against her entrance, licking as it would the most delicious ice cream. She threw her head backwards, fighting not to moan louder. He saw her chest raising and falling fast, her head moving from side to side, as she tried not to scream in pleasure; and he lapped at her, sucking on her clit every two or three licks, his tongue penetrating her shallowly.

"More. I need..." she pleaded, but before she could finish her sentence two large fingers penetrated her soaked channel. And she bit her bottom lip so hard, in an effort not to scream, that she could taste blood.

He fucked her with his fingers, his tongue torturing her clit in the most delicious ways. He curved his fingers to hit that special spot inside of her and felt her pussy clamp on his fingers, the gush of fluids of her orgasm coating his hand as she shivered and fought to keep her voice down. He let his fingers inside of her and lowered his pants with the other hand, freeing his dick, removing his fingers from her pussy as fast as possible, and getting balls deep in one sure thrust.

Sara couldn't contain her moan then and Ben quickly covered her mouth with his, swallowing her moans. He circled his hips, stimulating her clit and making her feel his hardness deep inside of her. She twitched under him, arching her back in ecstasy; a thin layer of sex-scented sweat covered both their bodies. He moved in and out slowly, giving her time to control her screams and moans; she managed to lower her voice to merely breathless gasps. But he wanted to have her screaming, even though he couldn't at that moment, but he wanted, so he sucked, pinched and bit her nipples, his hips moving nonstop; she tensed up as the urge to scream took over and she had to find strength to stop it from leaving her lips. She fisted a hand in his hair, bringing his mouth to hers again. "Don't. Do. That!" she ordered, moaning low: "Oh, fuck."

And he picked up the pace, "You know I love to watch you struggling not to scream."

She bit his bottom lip in retaliation and he fucked her harder, feeling his own climax wasn't far. "I'll make you cum again, creaming on my dick, then I'll fill up your delicious pussy with my cum."

She loved when he spoke crudely, his dirty words heightening her pleasure.

He lowered one hand to play with her clit and that was all it took; Sara pulled him down for a kiss and her nails dug on his back as she silently orgasmed under him. He thrust fast and furious into her a few more times and, with a groan, spilled his cum deep inside of her.

Sara let out a deep breath when he stopped moving, "I hate not being able to scream." she whispered.

"I share the same feeling, baby."

They kissed until their breaths were back to their normal rate and his dick slipped from inside of her; then Ben lay beside her on the rug and pulled her to his chest.

"I was going to make some tea." Sara whispered, her eyes closed, listening to his heartbeat. "But now I'm too relaxed to do it."

"I'll make us some." he said, closing his eyes too. "In a few minutes."

On the rug was where they spent the first hours of that night; only once the fire extinguished, the cold woke them up and Ben carried a sleepy Sara to bed, covering her up before going to light up the fire again. Minutes later, he lay under the covers with her, pulling her to his chest, and they slept the rest of the night. 


	3. The Accomplice

**A month later**

That had everything to be the loneliest vacation Sara had ever spent at the Temple; she had gotten used to always having Ben around to train, talk, make love, but now he wasn't there and her days seemed long and strange; however, after the first week, she started to see a positive side of all that silence: she meditated more, thought about her future, and found herself more centered and focused by the end of week two.

Almost every night, she watched the news and listened to the stories of the most desired bachelor in the galaxy: her boyfriend.

One night, three weeks after the beginning of vacation, Sara sat on her bed with her small hologram projector and a cup of tea and turned the HoloNews on. And she was lucky: Ben was being interviewed! She looked at his face, missing him even more.

_"How close are the Alderaanians to finding a new planet?"_ the female reporter asked.

_"Oh, very close." _Ben answered with a beautiful smile, his pristine clothes and the Alderaan symbol pinned on his chest gave him an air of respectability and power that had Sara sighing like a lovesick fool. _"Mother and I have been working on securing a planet and we're already on the final stages of negotiation."_

_"Will we be having a party once the Alderaanians move to their new planet? A wedding party, perhaps?"_ she smiled.

_"Not so soon. But who knows?"_ he winked at the camera.

Sara's heart nearly stopped. _He can't be thinking of marriage already._

_"So you do have a girlfriend!" _exclaimed the reporter.

_"I didn't say that."_ He denied with a smile.

The reporter looked like she was having the time of her life, _"So mysterious! Is this because of your current training as a Jedi? Speaking of that, this is you last year, isn't it?"_

_"Yes. And I'm planning on returning sooner this year."_

"What?" Sara whispered, holding her cup of tea a little tighter in anticipation.

_"I'll probably be leaving for Yavin in the next couple of days."_ Ben added.

_"Well, I wish you a great year, Mr. Solo. And I know I speak for all members of the press when I say we'll all miss you out here."_ said the reporter, ending the interview.

Sara turned off the hologram and laughed alone in her cabin.

* * *

Next morning, when Sara sat down beside Luke to have breakfast, he confirmed what she had seen Ben saying the previous night: "I have some news that will bright you up, my dear: Ben will be coming back tomorrow. He'll arrive in the evening." He said.

"Good. I'll have someone else to practice swordfight with. With all due respect, Master, but you're not a challenge."

He smiled, "I've fulfilled my objective Sara: as your Master I am what you'll grow beyond. And you already have surpassed me. So has Ben. I'm very proud of you two."

"Thank you, Master."

"You've been meditating daily?"

"Yes. I feel like myself again."

"Know this, dear: it's absolutely normal to have such doubts about your life and abilities once in a while. It's part of our evolution as people and as Jedi."

"Ben never seems to have them." she said.

"Oh, but he does. Only he's more private about it and has a strange ability that I certainly envy, I call it: emotional rationalization."

"That doesn't make any sense, Master, one's either emotional or rational."

"And yet, he's both." he paused, sipping his tea. "We feared for him, you know? Leia and I."

"Because of his conflict?"

"Yes. But he surprised us, becoming such a balanced Jedi that I don't think I've ever seen him lose his temper with anyone."

"True." she smiled. "Not even I can make him angry. And I've certainly given him reason to."

Luke smiled at her.

"I'm happy you two became friends. You both needed one. You know, I wondered once... but I dismissed my thoughts as wishful thinking, for I've never sensed anything but friendship from you two."

She softly smiled but kept quiet, ending that conversation before he could try to question her further about the nature of her friendship with his nephew.

* * *

**Chandrilla**

**Organa-Solo House**

Ben was in his bedroom, finishing packing his things when his mother knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi, son." Leia walked inside. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, I'm finishing the last bag, mom."

"I watched your interview last night." She sat on his bed. "You didn't deny when they asked you about a girlfriend. Are you seeing someone from the Temple?"

"Yes." He said, smiling, deciding not to lie.

"Can I know her name?" Leia smiled too.

"No. Because you'll tell Uncle Luke and he'll keep an eye on us." He sat beside her and held her hands in his. "But don't worry, mom, she's amazing. You'll love her when you meet her."

"What planet is she from?" Leia tried.

"No." he shook his head. "I won't tell you. You'll ask uncle for a list of his students, he'll want to know why, and you'll tell him. No, mom. Just trust me. She is perfect."

Leia didn't like all that mystery but decided to trust him. "I have just two questions then: are you happy with her? And does she understand what your future is? What will be requested from her?"

"Yes and yes. We've talked about it a lot. She was afraid at first, but now she's excited and supportive of my responsibilities and ready to embrace hers."

"She does sound perfect." Leia smiled and kissed his cheek, "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"I'll propose to her this year." he revealed, sensing those words made his mother stop. "Actually, I've already chosen our engagement rings. They'll be ready within the next two months."

That had Leia raising her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, really?"

"Yes. I was thinking about having the party in Tandankin. Do you think everything will be resolved about one year from now?"

"Yes. It'll take no more than four months for the first alderaanians to move to Tandankin." She looked into his eyes. "So you're saying I have a wedding to plan?"

"Yep. Nothing fancy, though."

"I'll do my best." She was visibly choking back tears.

"Oh, mom. Don't cry."

"I've feared for you for so long, you know." she touched his face. "And now you're not only finishing your Jedi training, but also found love! I'll plan the most beautiful – not fancy – wedding possible, Ben."

"Thank you. Can I finish packing now?"

Leia got up and walked to the door, "Have you two talked about children?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom. She wants at least two."

"Oh, my. I love her already!"

"Get out, mom!" he ordered, smiling.

Leia left the room laughing.

* * *

**In the Millennium Falcon**

Han dropped the question as soon as they had left Chandrilla's orbit: "You do know your mother has ordered me to find out who your mysterious girlfriend is, don't you?"

"I imagined she'd do that." Replied Ben from the copilot's chair. "But it's vacation time. She won't be at the Temple. Only Uncle Luke and Sara are there."

"Sara. I remember her from the last time I took you there. She's alderaanian." he stopped talking for a few seconds, thinking hard about it, "I'm not sure it's her, though; she didn't look at you with anything but friendship then; or, perhaps, it is indeed her and she's just really good at hiding her feelings..." he eyed his son, looking for any clues; when there was none, he continued: "Nah, it'd just be too damn perfect if you were to marry her."

"Why?" Ben finally reacted, looking at his father with a frown.

"Not only she's alderaanian, but the Antilles were once contenders for the crown."

"Since when do you know history?" Ben sounded confused.

"I've been learning, kid." Han replied casually.

Ben kept staring at his father, not buying that answer.

"Alright, your mother is forcing me to learn about it." Han admitted.

"Now that makes sense." Ben checked something on the monitors and continued: "And, no, it's not Sara. She's my best friend."

"Is your girl as pretty as her though?"

"Yes." He smiled. "And as good a Jedi as I am."

"Good. The alderaanians have suffered enough. They haven't had a good life after the first Death Star destroyed their planet. They'll feel safe having two Jedi as their leaders."

"It's so weird hearing you talk so wisely." said Ben.

"Shut up, kid."

* * *

Ben landed the Falcon and saw Master Luke and Sara waiting for him near the landing site. His eyes were drawn to her, dressed in a white dress, her hair braided, lightsaber on her waist. She looked beautiful and he had missed her deeply – he wanted to take her in his arms and find the closest cabin to show her how much he loved her. But he remembered the conversation he had had with his father on the way there and stopped staring, not wanting Han to suspect anything.

Ben walked out of the Falcon carrying his two bags down the ramp, Han beside him.

"Hi, there, Master." Ben bowed at Luke and looked at Sara saying: "Hello, Sara."

"Welcome back, Ben." Replied Luke.

"Hi, Ben." Sara smiled, but not too much, controlling her heart and her desire to jump on him and kiss him senseless.

"I've just decided to stay for the night." Declared Han, looking at Ben and Sara with a frown, clearly showing them he wasn't buying that polite exchange of greetings.

The couple tried to look innocent.

"I'm glad you'll stay!" Said Luke, oblivious to Han's suspicions. "Let's go inside and I'll tell the droids we'll have one more guest for dinner."

"I'll just leave my things in my cabin and meet you all at the refectory." Said Ben.

Sara didn't offer him her assistance, she simply nodded and watched as he walked away from them towards his cabin. Han looked at her with a knowing smile and she kept quiet, following Luke to the main building of the Temple.

* * *

Ben walked into the refectory and Sara tried not to look at him as he walked towards them. Her hands itched to touch his soft hair, and pull him closer for a kiss that would take them straight into fucking like rabbits against the closest flat surface. She tried to disguise the shiver of pleasure that took her body for a second.

He sat beside her, Han and Luke were across the table from them. "How has your vacation been so far?" Ben asked her.

"Good. I've been meditating a lot and training with Master Luke. It's a relief to have you back here, though. Our Master is not as fast as you, so it's too easy to defeat him."

Han laughed, "Losing to your students now, old man?"

"As a teacher, that makes me proud." Said Luke.

"Sure, all that 'we are what they grow beyond' bullshit. I remember." Han looked at Sara, "You're alderaanian, aren't you, kid?"

"Yes, Mr. Solo. I was born in the Space Station."

"Will you be moving to Tandankin with the others after this year?" Han questioned her again.

"No, sir. I own a farmhouse in Takodana. It was my family's livelihood; we used to sell milk, eggs, fruits and vegetables; I intend to reopen it."

He seemed impressed. "Good plan, and great choice of planet. If you grew up on Takodana, you must know Maz."

"Yes. She's a dear friend. Actually, she helped me a lot after my family was killed."

"Sorry, Sara, if I made you remember such a painful thing." Han seemed legitimately apologetic.

"Not a problem. I've found a way to move on. The Jedi training and all the meditation involved helped me cope."

"Wedge was a dear friend." said Han. "You and him saved Tandankin once, didn't you, Luke?"

"Yes. He was a formidable pilot." nodded Luke.

"Do you fly?" Han kept on interviewing Sara.

"Yes." she glanced at Ben, finding all that questioning really weird. "I own a YT series too. Her name's Mirrorbright."

"Right." He looked at his son and shook his head.

"I'll go to the kitchen and bring us some food." Said Luke leaving the room, completely oblivious to Han's recent discovery.

Han lowered his voice: "You two can fool him, but not me."

"Father, I told you, Sara's my friend." Insisted Ben.

"Friend? She's beautiful, intelligent, and likes flying. An alderaanian on top of that! Stop treating me like a fool. If she's just your friend than you're an idiot!" he whisper-shouted.

They fell silent, until Sara spoke: "Will you tell Master Luke?"

"No. I know he'll rain on your parade."

"Mother?" Ben asked.

"Not a chance. If I told her, she'd be here the next day. And she'd tell Luke and you two would have a very difficult year. I'm not opening my mouth, don't worry." He looked at Sara then at his son. "You're very lucky, Ben. You'd better treat her right. And your mother will freak out when she learns who you're dating."

"Ben's dating?" Luke asked sitting down again and putting a large tray with food on the table in front of them.

"Yes." Han answered. "A very good girl. But it's all secret for now."

"Do I know her?" asked Luke.

"No." The three of them answered.

"So, Sara knows her?" asked Luke, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. Ben's told me about her." She quickly replied.

"Yes. You know, Han, these two are such good friends that I wondered once if they were really just friends, but I've never seen anything even remotely romantic from them." Luke commented. "Anyway, I'm happy for you, Ben." He handed them their plates and silverware. "Let's eat!"

* * *

After they had finished dinner, Han and Luke enjoyed a bottle of some liquor Han had retrieved from the Falcon as they talked animatedly about their past.

"I've heard all of those stories more times that I can count." Ben whispered to Sara.

"It's so cool; all the things they've been through. Everything they've done for the galaxy..."

Ben touched his thigh to hers, making her look at him. She understood his signal and yawned, getting up.

"If you'll excuse me, I shall go to my cabin. Good night, Master. Mr. Solo." she bowed respectfully. 

"You should accompany her, son." said Han. "She shouldn't be walking alone to her cabin at this hour."

"Nah. It's not dangerous here, Han." said Luke, mildly inebriated. "But if you want to go to your cabin too, Ben, feel free. I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

Ben stood up, wished them a good night and walked out of the refectory with Sara.

Once they were a few meters away from the main building, Sara started to run towards her cabin.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" he said, running after her.

She entered her cabin and tried to close the door, laughing; but Ben used the Force to push the door open, and Sara fell onto the floor; he walked into her cabin and closed the door. The fire was already lit, so the small room was almost too warm.

"Someone was planning to be caught tonight." he whispered, smiling.

She jumped to her feet, "Except, you haven't caught me yet." and kicked her shoes away.

He smirked, his eyes hot with desire. He took his shirt off, for he was starting to sweat, and watched as her eyes traveled down his chest and her tongue came out to wet her bottom lip. She fisted her white dress and slowly took it off, revealing her white laced undergarments.

"You're too sexy for your own good, baby." he whispered.

"We have no neighbors tonight." she reminded him.

And he understood what she meant, his cock twitching in his pants at the thought of having her screaming under him.

"And you still haven't caught me." she repeated.

He laughed and closed the distance between them in two large steps, but Sara escaped him by jumping onto the bed. "Still uncaught." she jumped to the floor again.

He used the Force to push her against the door.

"No! That's cheating!" she shouted, but he was in front of her in a second, trapping her with his larger body and she immediately forgot her complaint, touching his chest, smelling his skin. "Oh, I've missed you, Ben." she rubbed against him. "My hands can't do what you can..."

He groaned, "Oh, baby, I can just picture you touching yourself on that bed..." one hand held her chin up, and he bit her bottom lip, his tongue sweeping between her lips. "Playing with your nipples, thinking about me fucking you." she whimpered in his mouth. His other hand went down her belly, palming her pussy over her panties. "Look how wet you already are." and he took her mouth possessively, his tongue invading her lips and easily dominating hers, as her hips moved against his hand. She moaned, running her hands through his hair, his shoulders and naked chest. He let her lips go and bit her neck, licking between her breasts, pulling her bra to the side and nipping at a pebbled nipple.

"I'm gonna come, Ben." she gasped, her eyes closed, lost in pleasure.

He quickly hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and he pulled her panties to the side, two fingers penetrating her dripping pussy. She screamed, her nails digging onto his shoulders.

"That's it, baby, scream for me." he opened his pants, letting them fall to the floor with his underwear, ripped her panties and impaled her on his hard dick, pushing her against the door, groaning as she moaned and fisted his hair.

"Oh, fuck." she gasped at the feeling of having him inside. "I need more."

He threw her bra onto the floor and bit her nipples, moving slowly inside of her.

"More!" she almost shouted. "Throw me on that bed and fuck me!"

"So bossy." he said against her ear as he walked to the bed with her in his arms. He fell on top of her, never letting his dick leave her body. "Spread your legs for me, baby." He asked and she obeyed, so he pushed in as deep as he could go, making her scream. He pinned her hands on the bed with the Force, ordering: "Leave them there." and kissed her lips, his tongue invading her mouth at the same rhythm his dick entered her pussy. Her body was his to pleasure and possess. He pressed his thumb against her clit and watched as she came undone under him again, her pussy squeezing his dick tight, making it impossible for him to stop his own climax. He pressed his hands on her inner thighs, keeping her legs as open as possible, and fucked her fast and deep.

"I'm gonna cum again." she breathed between moans.

And he watched as she arched from the bed, screaming deliciously as her pussy held him inside even tighter; and he followed her, pumping his seed deep inside of her clenching channel.

She got her hands free for his Force-hold and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him slowly.

"I love you." she whispered, between gasps. "I missed you so much."

"And I love you." he replied. "I wouldn't be able to wait another month to be back here." he touched her face. "I dreamed about you and tossed around on my cold bed looking for your warm body; it was torture." he kissed her again. "All I can think of is that this will be our last year hiding, next year I'll be able to have you beside me all the time."

"I'll love that." and they shared more kisses before Ben lay down beside her; she laid her head on his chest, and they happily slept on her small bed, hands and legs entwined.

* * *

Ben left her cabin before the sun was up and entered his own, lying on his bed to sleep a couple more hours. Noticing how cold and empty it felt in comparison to the bed he had just had to leave.

_Just one more year. _He thought. _Then I won't have to sleep on a cold bed ever again._

* * *

**After sunrise**

They all had breakfast together in the refectory and Han left soon afterwards.

Ben and Sara said their goodbyes to him and let Luke know they'd be training by the waterfall.

They talked as they walked there. And it didn't escape Ben's notice how her light blue dress made her eyes seem even bluer, and that her hair was not braided as usual – the long brown curly mess falling down her shoulders, giving him dirty thoughts.

"What was that last night?" she asked, "Do you think your father will keep his word?"

"Yeah. He knows my mother will make things hard for us. Not because she won't like you – quite the opposite actually. But uncle Luke will keep an eye on us and that'll make it difficult for us to train alone and sneak into each other's cabins."

"How can you be so sure your mother will like me?"

"Last year, my father mentioned your name when he returned from dropping me off; since then she's told me lots of stories about your grandfather. He was a pilot for my grandparents, so she knew him. Not to mention all the amazing things she says about your father; whenever the name Antilles is mentioned, she speaks with nothing but respect for your family."

"Yes. I know the stories. My dad used to tell us about Alderaan and how he remembered going to the castle when he was a kid."

Ben pulled her to a stop, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close. "If we were still in Alderaan, you do realize that our relationship would be greatly celebrated, don't you?"

"Yes." she realized. "From a historical point of view, I can see why. Both our families were important to Alderaan in some point of its history."

He kissed her and they kept walking, soon reaching their favorite secluded place. Sara took a few steps away from him, a smirk on her lips. "So, winner wins it all?" she ignited her lightsaber and twirled it.

"It all?" he repeated, arching an eyebrow.

She didn't reply, just shrugged, getting ready to attack.

"So, if I win, I get to decide where I'll have you first, against that tree, on the ground or in the water?" he continued, pointing at every place he mentioned.

She shivered in anticipation. "Yes."

"Yes, what? Come on, say it, I want to hear you say it." he teased.

"If you win, you get to choose where you'll have me." she spoke.

"And if you win?"

"Then I choose."

"This is a very good game, you know." he smiled, igniting his lightsaber too and attacking her. Their swords humming against each other, hitting the grass and the tree leaves as they dueled around the clearing and left a burnt trail on their way.

* * *

Sara laughed; she'd defeated Ben twice in less than fifteen minutes and he was getting really frustrated.

"What's got into you today?" she asked. "You never lose so much so fast."

"No idea," he replied hoarsely, "But I know what'll be in you soon." He looked up and down her body with desire.

Sara smiled. "Funny, aren't you?"

"Doubting me?" he continued teasing her.

"Perhaps." She replied. "Gonna prove me wrong?"

And he charged against her, furiously hitting her lightsaber with his, using a little more physical strength than before, unbalancing her. One more hit and her lightsaber flew from her hand, falling on the ground a few meters away.

"Two to one." Ben said. "I'll flip that easily."

Sara narrowed her eyes at him, pretending to disapprove of his cocky tone. She called her lightsaber to her hand and ignited it again.

Ben attacked her but she stood her ground this time; he pushed his lightsaber against hers harder, but she didn't move – she was using the Force to keep herself balanced, so even if he could beat her physically, she had an amazing control over the Force, maybe better than he did. He soon realized he had only one way of winning that; he pushed her saber with his to the side and wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her towards him and taking her lips. They let their lightsabers fall onto the ground at the same time, both clinging to the other in need. He fisted her hair at the nape of her neck, controlling her head movements. She whimpered in his mouth. He bit her neck, being careful not to leave a mark.

"You won." he said against her ear. "What will the good Jedi girl decide?"

"I'm not that good." She whispered, biting his bottom lip and going down his neck. "You know I enjoy a little dark side." She pulled his shirt off of him and kissed his chest, playing with both his nipples, "I decide we'll be staying right here where we are for now." and she kissed a path down his hard abs, getting onto her knees.

"Bossy." He murmured looking at her, the way she enjoyed licking his skin; and when she pulled his pants down and her sweet hot lips closed around his hard dick, he groaned. "That's it, baby. Suck me."

And she played with him, taking him as deep as possible, her tongue expertly swirling around the head, hitting the delicious spot underneath it, making him moan. Sometimes she sucked him at a fast pace, other times she just teased him. Her teeth biting his foreskin and her tongue dipping into his slit, tasting his precum.

He looked down, grabbing a handful of her messy curls, watching mesmerized how her soft, plump lips, looked absolutely gorgeous wrapped around his hard cock, and how she enjoyed sucking his dick. He pulled her away from him, using the Force to send her lying on her back onto the soft grass; he kneeled between her legs and pulled her dress up and off of her body, admiring how gorgeous she looked lying on the grass with her matching lilac undergarments. He kissed her inner thighs and pulled her panties down her legs, his mouth getting really close to her entrance, just inhaling her sweet scent as he continued upwards, kissing her belly and her round breasts, pulling the bra to the side and biting the pebbled nipples just like he knew she loved. He moved up again, biting her neck and taking her lips next. The moment his tongue entered her mouth he pushed his dick inside of her, making her shout in his mouth and feeling her raking her nails down his back. He thrust deep into her, never letting her lips go and she screamed into his mouth, her whole body trembling as an orgasm washed over her. His hips kept moving, the delicious tightness and added slickness had him groaning and stopping the torturing kiss to give attention to her breasts once again.

Her moans soon became louder again, and she was locking her legs behind his back, trembling under him.

"That's it, baby. Cum for me again, and again." he groaned.

And she obeyed, her pussy clenching around his invasion, massaging his dick to the point of no return. "Oh, fuck." He gasped, fucking her like a mad man, making sure to always rub her clit and that special spot close to her entrance that always made her scream. And he had her screaming under him for the third time seconds before he spilled his cum inside of her.

They shared a slow kiss until their breaths got back to normal. Afterwards, they stood up, put their undergarments back on and went for a swim in the pool beneath the waterfall. 


	4. The Most Important Promise

**Three weeks later**

Luke was a happy Master, having only his two best padawans at the Temple gave him lots of opportunities to put the two of them under a more intense training schedule that helped them improve their abilities and even gain new ones.

One day, aiming to further teach Ben and Sara about introspection, Luke decided to send them on a silence journey; he assigned them to spend the day alone, away from everyone, everything and each other. They had to go to opposite sides of the Temple and meditate, get in touch with the Force in their own way. So, after breakfast, each padawan grabbed a bag with fruits and water and walked away from each other.

* * *

After three hours of walking, Sara found the bigger waterfall that fed the smaller one she and Ben liked to duel by its pool; she sat by its shore and put her feet into the water enjoying the cold on her skin for a while as she watched the fish swim by. But soon the sun became too hot, so she walked to a shadow and sat on the grass, quickly entering a meditative state, feeling her legs and butt leave the grass, and she was floating above the ground about five inches. She could hear the birds, feel the wind caressing the trees' leaves, and even sense the clouds – her whole body getting goosebumps as if the clouds brushed her skin as they danced in the sky. The sun shone bright, feeding the many plants and also mercilessly drying up those who were too weak or unable to develop roots strong and deep enough to reach the necessary water supply. As Sara pondered about the role the sun had in each species' lives – how he was the main source of energy for some, but the death of others – slowly she started to see something: a woman walking around a garden, the roundness of her belly indicating an advanced pregnancy. She recognized the house the woman stood nearby: it was her family's farm in Takodana; and soon she recognized that woman: she was Sara herself! She was having a vision of her future! She calmed down her excitement and focused on what she could see: she was pregnant and walking alone near her family home; somehow she knew Ben wasn't there, which made her wonder: _Why would I be pregnant and alone in Takodana? We're moving to Tandankin._ But the vision didn't give her anymore details. Next she saw another scene: she was holding her baby in her arms, and this time Ben was beside her, smiling at her as she fed their baby from her breast. She enjoyed that vision for a long time, only opening her eyes when it fully stopped. She blinked to get used to the light of the sun again and smiled, feeling sure that, no matter the path, they'd have each other and a beautiful baby. The day was getting to an end, and she felt tired, so after eating some fruits and sipping her water, Sara walked back to the Temple.

* * *

**The day on the other side of the Temple**

Ben sat on the grass at the top of a tall mountain and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence and the strong Force presence there. His mind was clear, not a worry or a thought. Nothing. Just peace. He could feel the water that ran beneath the ground; the sound of the leaves dancing in the wind, even the birds flapping their wings, and all was beautifully balanced. There was darkness too, always a constant in his mind, keeping him aware of his choices and the use he made of his Force-connection. And he could feel the darkness's presence on the planet as well, in the decaying of all organic beings and materials, in the violence of the waterfall, in the storm that brewed in the distance. But there was balance, and the beauty of that balance was something he could enjoy; his inner Forces were in harmony, and his exterior matched that harmony – something he deeply appreciated.

But as Ben focused on deepening his meditative state, he felt a sudden shift in the wind and the planet fell eerily silent; he frowned, sensing it was not a natural occurrence, and then an image started to take form behind his closed eyelids, and voices could be heard. He focused on understanding what he was hearing and seeing more clearly what was in front of his eyes. "After she gives birth, bring the newborn to me." He heard a man's voice – filled with evil intentions. That had to be a dark-sider he was hearing. "I'll kill her." And the image of a woman lying on the dark floor of a red room became clearer. The dark-sider turned her towards Ben and he could see her face: it was Sara, and she was pregnant – very much pregnant. "Yes, Supreme Leader." Ben heard himself say. And, again, the other man: "The First Order will be invincible, once I have you and that little boy by my side. He's not even born and the Force is strong with him. Then the scene changed and Sara was convulsing and screaming on the floor, blood pooling around her. Ben launched himself forward and fell onto the ground on his hands and knees, his heart beating fast and a bitter taste in his mouth. He was certain he had seen a glimpse of the future. A grim glimpse. He took a deep breath trying to remember every detail possible: he had called the man 'Supreme Leader', and the man had mentioned the First Oder, so that had to be the First Order dark-sider his mother always talked about: Snoke. And the monster wanted to kill Sara to keep her baby – Ben's son!

He jumped up from the ground, all calming thoughts leaving his mind at once: he was furious now, and fearful. If what he had just seeen was really the future, he'd have to find a way to change it.

_I won't let that happen. No matter what, Sara and our son will be safe._ He thought.

The only problem was: he had no idea when that was going to happen. He knew she was very pregnant in the vision, but he couldn't say if it was a year or five from now. All he had to rely on was her pregnancy, so whenever Sara got pregnant he'd have to begin being vigilant.

Ben walked down the mountain slowly. Thinking of ways to ensure Sara was never taken prisoner by the First Order, playing different scenarios in his mind where he saved her from the enemy – an enemy he had no idea when or how would attack.

* * *

**Later that night **

  
Ben and Sara had dinner together in the silent refectory and walked to her cabin together afterwards. He took her lips the moment the door closed behind them, holding her smaller, softer, body against his. Sara whimpered in his mouth, loving the way he held her and caressed her curves, possessively.

He lifted her into his arms and laid her onto the bed, kneeling between her legs and slowly undressed her. Sara closed her eyes and enjoyed the way he caressed her skin as he took her clothes off of her; his large warm hands gripping her hips as his lips left trails of kisses from her neck to her inner thighs, teasing but never touching her pussy. She arched and gasped on the bed, the fire from the fireplace lighting up the room and helping keep the cold away. Ben kissed her lips again, while unbuttoning his shirt. Then, as if reading her thoughts, he stood up beside the bed and fully undressed for her, caressing his hard dick as he lowered his underwear; his eyes followed her tongue as it flicked out to wet her lips and she hungrily eyed his body.

He kneeled on the bed again, between her sprawled legs and deliciously slowly penetrated her, moving his hips deep, truly making love to her. Sara had no idea why he was being so slow and loving – but she knew she adored it. Every deep thrust of his hips hit all the spots inside of her, and the way he kissed her lips, while his hands held her in place for his thrusts, firmly but with care, had such intensity that it filled her heart with happiness and had her feeling as if her body no longer belonged to her, but to him – she was his to love and pleasure.

Her orgasm was strong and had her blacking out for a moment as it lasted longer than she'd ever experienced before, she felt boneless after her climax. And when he spilled jets of hot cum inside of her, another pleasurable high had her moaning and closing her eyes, as she reached climax again.

He kissed her lips before lying beside her, pulling her to his chest.

"That was different." She breathed, eyes closed, enjoying his strong body close to her.

"I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." He replied, kissing her hand. "I don't always have to fuck you like an animal, you know."

"Oh. But I like you fucking me like an animal." She playfully pouted, looking at his face. "But I also loved the way you possessed me tonight. I felt loved, and beautiful."

"That's how you should always feel, for you are beautiful and I love you." He kissed her lips, entwining his left hand to her right one.

She was almost falling asleep when he quietly spoke again: "How long would you like to wait before we have kids?"

Sara frowned a little at his question, remembering her vision. "I'm not sure." She replied. "Perhaps a year after we've arrived in Tandankin, that's enough time to get used to the responsibilities and the new planet." She hesitated, as if she had suddenly remembered something.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing her hesitation.

"I've just remembered: I had a doctor's appointment the day you arrived. And I completely forgot about it."

"Was it important?"

"Yes. I use an intradermal birth control implant that must be changed once a year. I was going get mine changed in that appointment. It's going to be difficult to get a new appointment now..." 

Ben suppressed the instant fear that arose inside his mind. "I don't think we have reason to worry." He said, more to himself than to her. "People try for years to get pregnant, we wouldn't be so lucky."

"Lucky?" she exclaimed. "I still have one year of trainings to finish here, Ben. And we aren't married!"

"Well, that's easy to solve." He touched a hand to her face, making her look up into his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

She chuckled, thinking he was joking; but the seriousness of his expression had her realizing he wasn't. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Actually, you'd better say yes, for I've already told my mother she could make the necessary arrangements for our wedding party, in Tandankin, after we're finished here."

Sara stared at him in shocked silence. Even though she's always known he'd propose to her one day – at least she hoped he would – she felt so emotional and happy when hearing those words that she struggled to find her voice to answer him.

"So?" he continued, "Will you do me the honor of calling you my wife? Will you officially have me?"

"Of course I will, Ben!" she spoke softly, her eyes filling up with tears. She pulled him on top of her, kissing him lovingly.

"I've also bought us rings, but they're not ready yet." he added.

"That's not what matters, Ben." She sighed as he kissed down her neck, between her breasts. "I love you; being with you is all that matters to me."

He continued his path down her stomach, past her bellybutton, his hands caressing her thighs, leaving no inch of her skin untouched. But as he kissed her upper thigh, he felt something within the Force and glanced up without stopping his touches to see if Sara had felt it too. It didn't look like she had – she was just lost on the feeling of his hands and mouth on her. So he kissed the same path down her body again, from her bellybutton up to the trimmed pubic hair above her pussy – and he felt it again, almost like a little fluctuation in the Force, as subtle as the flapping wings of a butterfly against his cheek. He closed his eyes, suddenly realizing what that could be; he stopped and rested his forehead on her lower abdomen, focusing on what he was sensing. The coincidence of it all was a shock to him – but the Force worked in mysterious ways, so him having that vision and sensing that on the same day was shocking, but shouldn't be surprising. He suppressed a laugh, fear and joy filling him up as one certainty took over his mind: she was pregnant. He kept on kissing her skin, touching her, but he sent a silent message to the little energy he felt inside of her: _I'll protect you, baby. No harm will ever come to you and your mom. I promise_. And he felt the small fluctuation again, as if the small energy was bonding with his._ I'll always keep you safe._ He sent it.

"Ben," Sara spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." He smiled at her, deciding not to tell her anything. "I was just picturing how even more beautiful you'll look once you're round with our kid."

"You're just weird tonight, you know?" she smiled. "But I'm loving this romantic side of you." She touched his face. "Sensing you so calm and certain of the future makes me feel safe. And hearing you talk about kids..." her smile turned sweeter. "It fills my heart up with joy. I love you and I honestly can't wait to have a family again. I dream about our life and kids." She had tears in her eyes.

He kissed her lips lovingly.

"Can we name them after my grandparents?" he asked, between kisses.

"You mean. Breha and Bail? Sure."

"No. Anakin and Padme." He said.

"Are you sure you'd like to name our son Anakin?"

"Yes. People tend to focus on all the bad he ended up doing but forget all the good he did as a Jedi Knight. I'm not denying his evil doings, but I'd like to honor his good deeds."

"I've never thought about it. I think it's a great idea, Ben."

They shared a kiss again, and he said against her ear: "Cute time's over, I wanna fuck you like an animal now."

She shivered. "Finally!" she replied jokingly.

And he flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her ass up and thrusting into her.

* * *

Once Sara had fallen asleep, Ben slowly got out of bed and sat on the floor, entering a meditative state again. He needed to find guidance, and talking to Sara about baby names gave him an idea. When his mind was deeply connected to the Force, he focused on calling his grandfather: _Hear me, grandfather. I need your help. History is about to repeat itself, my beloved and my son are at risk. Help me, please._

_Ben_, he heard Anakin's reply and opened his eyes, looking into the spirit that had materialized in front of him. Anakin continued: _I can sense your fear and I can see the vision that you had._

_What should I do? I can't imagine losing Sara and our son. I won't let that happen!_

Anakin thought for a moment, sensing in his grandson the same need to save his loved ones that he himself had once had.

_That vision is destiny, grandson, it can't be avoided, but its outcome can be changed. There are several possible ends for it._

_What should I do to ensure the best outcome?_

Anakin closed his eyes in deep thought, analyzing the possible results he could see through the Force; then he frowned, _Strangely enough, if you join Snoke, willingly, he'll teach you abilities that Luke couldn't possible teach you and that'll give you an advantage over him, when time comes._

_Join him? Willingly give into the dark side after having trained for years to keep my conflict under control?_

Anakin smiled. _You have nothing to worry about, grandson. You've already defeated the seed of darkness inside you. There's nothing that Snoke could do to ever make you truly become a dark-sider._

_Well, then won't Snoke sense that too?_

_That I can help you with, if you'd accept my assistance, I can shield your light from him. He'll sense nothing but the balanced darkness inside of you._

_Yes._ He replied feeling relief take over him. _Thank you, grandfather._

And Ben woke up from his meditation, got up from the floor and lay down on the bed beside Sara again. He touched one hand on her lower abdomen and sent a message to his son, somehow being sure it was a boy:_ I'll protect you, son. Just don't tell your mother. She'll be really mad at me._

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Rain poured from the sky onto the burning Temple. 

Sara woke up by the sound of loud thunders – or at leats that's what she thought it was; but when something big exploded nearby, she jumped from her bed and ran out of her cabin just in time to see a group of masked men boarding an Upsilon shuttle in the distance. The dark ship flew away and she turned her attention to helping the injured padawans find shelter in the few cabins that hadn't been destroyed. Her eyes located Master Luke kneeling beside his astromech droid R2-D2, he cried as the Temple burned. The sadness coming from him added to her own feelings of sorrow – that Temple was her home, seeing it burning was like losing a loved one. Once all padawans were accounted for, she walked to her Master.

"Everyone's safe. Luckily no one died, but we have many injured." She stopped, feeling her heart heavy – for some reason, she knew she wasn't going to like what Luke was going to tell her next. "I haven't seen Ben though. His cabin was levelled, but I didn't sense he was hurt so I think he..." Luke started to shake his head and tears fell from his eyes. "What happened, Master? Do you know who did this? Have they hurt Ben?"

"No, my dear. Ben did this."

Sara stared at him in shock, not wanting to believe him. "What?" she whispered.

"So you didn't know anything about his plans?"

"No, Master." She stared at the fire being slowly controlled by the rain; "I can't believe it." Her mind was blank, her heart heavy with anguish. "It doesn't make any sense. He is the most balanced of all the padawans here."

"The dark side always finds a way, willingly or unwillingly, it finds a way into people's hearts." Luke stood up and sighed heavily. "Let's join the others and tomorrow we'll see what's left of the Temple."

"Yes, Master." Whispered Sara, still unconvinced that her Ben had done that.

* * *

The next day Luke sent the younger padawans home; his initial plan was to fulfill the training of the older ones and then rebuild the cabins and the main building that were destroyed. But a week with only the older ones was enough for him to decide to close down the Temple for undetermined time.

* * *

  
The last day of the Temple had arrived and Sara stayed with Luke until all padawans had left and the moment for her to board her ship came.

"I'll be in Takodana." She told him. "If you ever need help, please look for me."

"I will, dear. Thank you. But I think I'll travel; I'd like to find the original Jedi Temple, perhaps I'll do just that."

"Good luck, Master. May the Force be with you." And she boarded the Mirrorbright and set course to Takodana. 


	5. The In-Laws

**Chandrilla**

Leia was finishing packing the house. Han and she would be moving to Tandankin, the new home of the alderaanian people, by the end of the month. Everything was already done or about to be done, there was only Ben's room to be packed; she had purposely left it for last, but it was inevitable now, she had to get in there and pack her son's things. She feared she'd find something in there that could've tipped her off or helped her see he was turning dark; as his mother, she blamed herself for not helping him, not seeing he was slowly giving into the darkness he had been born with. She took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door, going straight to the two large windows, opening them wide and letting the sunlight lighten up the room. She looked around the comfortably decorated space: a large bed, a dresser, a desk with a black chair, a spacious black couch close to the closet's double doors. It wasn't messy, Ben had never been a messy kid, he liked things in their rightful place, he used to say his inner conflict was all the mess he could handle so the space around him needed to be calm and pristine.

Leia took a deep breath and walked around the room; as always, his bed was made, his desk was clean and his clothes well-folded. She had declined any of the droids' help, wanting to pack her son's things herself, as if that could make her feel more in touch with him – a son she feared she didn't know as well as she'd thought. She picked up a few boxes and walked to his closet, starting to pack his clothes; his Jedi clothes, his favorite stay-at-home clothes and the fancier ones he wore whenever he was out representing his royal title. Leia finished packing those relatively fast. Next, the dresser (socks and underwear); and then she sat on the chair by the desk to empty his drawers. First drawer only had paper and pencils in it – Ben's love of writing was something she'd always admired in him; she couldn't stand all the paperwork she had to do for the Senate and as the Alderaanian ruler, but she knew he wouldn't mind that part of the job, his official memos would most likely be better written than any of hers. She carefully boxed his calligraphy kit and moved on to the second drawer, where she found some interesting things: a girl-ish hair tie, a small note (_I'll miss you._) and a receipt for a pair of engagement rings.

"The rings!" Leia gasped, staring at that piece of paper; _The engagement rings Ben said he had bought!_ She looked at the receipt more closely, the date the rings were scheduled to be ready for pick up had been twenty days ago, and Ben had already paid for them – a lot of credits.

Leia stopped her packing, put the receipt in her pocket and walked out of the room. She was going to pick up those rings.

* * *

Leia parked her landspeeder in front of the jewelry store and walked inside.

"Your highness!" exclaimed the owner behind the counter. "What can I do for you today?"

"Nothing for me, thanks, Johan. I came for these." She gave him the piece of paper. "My son bought these rings a while ago and I just found the receipt today. According to this, they should be ready."

"Yes! They are. Let me get them for you." And he went into the store's safe stockroom and came out with a black velvet box. "Here they are." he said, giving it to her.

"Thank you." She held the box against her chest and left the store, driving home as fast as legally possible.

* * *

Leia asked the kitchen droid for some tea and sat at the long dining table to take a look at the rings. She opened up the box and stopped: inside the black velvet interior lay two stunning rings, a truly breathtaking pair; the female one had a beautifully cut Corusca Gem, its purple color adding to the femininity of the details in the white gold ring, and the very small diamonds that surrounded it made it look as expensive as it was. It was a jewel worthy of a queen. And its counterpart, the male ring, was larger and in the same white gold with only a dot of that deep purple stone. She closed the box, thinking about all the hopes Ben's training at the Temple had given her, and all the dreams of a family and a happy future she started to have for him when he told her about proposing to his secret girlfriend. She remembered his words: "You'll love her when you meet her (...) Just trust me. She is perfect."

I should have pushed him to tell me more about her. She thought, caressing the velvet box gently, her heart heavy; for now she had no idea who the wonderful girl that had captured her son's heart was. She let her head fall on her arms on the table and the tears came mercilessly.

* * *

Later that evening, when Han walked into the house, he found Leia at the table, staring at a small black box that lay closed in front of her, deep in thought. He could tell she had been crying.

"Hi. What's that?" he asked.

"Ben's engagement rings."

That made him stop on his way to hang his coat. "What?"

Leia let out a tired breath before replying: "The last time you took him to Yavin, before you two left, Ben told me about this girl he was in love with."

"Yes. And you wanted me to find out who she was." he stood by his wife's side.

"Exactly. Ben also told me he had already bought their rings and was going to propose to her soon. Today, while packing the things in his bedroom, I found the receipt and went to the store to pick up the rings." She closed her eyes for a moment, talking about it was too painful; she shook her head. "Why did he do that, Han? If he had found love, he was happy... why turn to the dark side?"

"I can't answer that, love." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Can I see them?" pointed at the box and Leia opened it. "Is that a Corusca? Wow." he was legitimately impressed. "These two rings are worth more than our family landspeeder!"

"We don't even know who she is!" Leia exclaimed in frustration. "Could the girl he loved be the one that forced him into the dark side?"

"No. I can tell you, for sure, she had nothing to do with that." He smiled.

"Wait." Leia looked at him, frowning. "Do you know who she is?" Han slowly nodded, realizing he should've kept his mouth shut. "You do! And you didn't tell me?" Leia almost shouted.

Han tried to explain himself as fast as possible: "You'd go to the Temple and tell Luke and then they wouldn't be able to enjoy any moment alone for the rest of the year! Luke would be on them every minute of every day! I was going to tell you as soon as Ben was finished at the Temple and on his way home!" he raised his hands in front of his body, in sign of surrender.

"Her. Name." demanded Leia, getting up from the chair, looking ready to hit her husband.

"Sara Antilles."

"Wedge's girl?" she was surprised, her anger suddenly subsiding.

"Yes!" Han was glad to see his wife was less angry. "And she's beautiful, Leia. Intelligent, loves flying. I thought she was perfect! Almost too perfect!"

Leia was thinking hard about it: "Ben talked about her, a lot. Now that I think of it, it was a bit obvious she was the one." She sighed, looking lost and fragile again, and Han couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her waist, feeling her laying her head on his chest, murmuring: "Why did he go dark, Han? It doesn't make sense."

"I wish I had an answer for that, princess."

She looked up at his face: "Do you know where Sara is now?"

"Maybe. Once she told me she'd reopen her family farm in Takodana."

"After we finish moving to Tandankin, will you take me to her?"

"Sure. I'm sure you'll love her."

* * *

**Takodana**

Sara got used to the farm life pretty quickly, all the physical training from the Temple helped her in her new strenuous routine. She thought about Ben almost daily, but the amount of work that had to be done around the farm helped her not think much about her life on the Temple or ponder about what her life would have been like if Ben hadn't gone rogue.

* * *

But some nights, it was impossible not to think of him and wish he was by her side; specially when her treacherous mind sneaked memories of them at the Temple into her dreams.

That night, the dreams took her to one of the hottest days in Yavin, just a few days before Ben destroyed everything. Master Luke had called him for a conversation, so Sara went to the waterfall by herself. She sat by the water, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive so they could train a little, but it was too hot, even in the shaded clearing, her light clothes stuck to her sweaty skin; so she gave up on waiting for him and removed her shirt and pants, going for a swim dressed only in her panties and bra.

When Ben arrived, he was welcomed by the sight of his girlfriend's half-naked wet body, in the water; she had her eyes closed, seeming to be asleep against a rock.

Silently, he took off his clothes – all of it – and dived in, swimming towards her.

"Whata...?" Sara exclaimed when she felt something grab her foot.

Then Ben emerged – soaking wet hair and naked chest – wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and had her lips taken passionately.

"Lost all your clothing, I see." She whispered as he left her lips to trail kisses down her neck and between her breasts.

"The same is about to happen to you." he said, as his hands opened her bra and let it float away; his teeth quickly finding her right nipple and biting on the pebbled rosy flesh, just as she liked.

Sara threw her head back, resting it against the hard rock behind her, and wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her center on his dick; breathless gasps leaving her lips as his hands touched her body in all the right spots.

"Oh, fuck me, Ben." She moaned, his touches driving her insane.

He growled against her neck and one of his hands went down her body, pulling her panties to the side, nearly ripping the delicate fabric, and the head of his dick nudged her opening for a second before he bottomed out inside of her in one long thrust, filling her up completely. Sara moaned breathily, her hands making their way into his hair, tangling her fingers in the wet strands.

Ben bit her neck to stifle a groan as the warmth of her channel wrapped around his dick – such a delicious contrast to the coldness of the water around them. He held her butt with both hands, keeping her exactly where he wanted her – at the perfect height for his deep thrusts. He barely took his dick out, just pushing as deep as possible into her and grinding his pubic bone against her clit. The way she gasped and moaned as her hands tightened on his shoulders and in his hair letting him know he was doing the right thing. He kissed and bit every inch of her skin he could reach: her hard nipples being his favorite toys. She gasped his name and arched, her pussy closing tight around his dick, sucking him in, letting him know she was about to cum; his thrusts became frantic then, the water sloshing around them as he slammed into her, proudly thinking that his firm grip was undoubtedly going to leave a mark on her butt.

Her moans threatened to get too loud so Ben covered her mouth with his, swallowing her shouts of pleasure. She moved her hips, making him hit another spot inside of her that would take her over the edge fast. His stronger body pushing her against her rock – that would likely leave a bruise on her back, but she barely noticed it; all she knew was pleasure as he tried to get even deeper into her, his cock filling her up completely, getting even bigger as his climax approached. She fisted her hands in his hair and stopped breathing as her body was taken by a strong orgasm, if she breathed, she'd scream for sure. Ben bit her shoulder and erupted inside of her with a low grunt, her pussy milking him, sucking him mercilessly until the last drop of his seed was filling her.

He felt her chest move again, as she desperately gulped for air. He pressed his head between her breasts, as they both tried to catch their breaths. They didn't move nor speak until they could breathe normally again, then he let her legs go down from around his waist and kissed her lips slowly, whispering: "I love you." to which she sweetly replied: "And I love you."

* * *

Those dreams always left Sara feeling angry at Ben; she wanted to hate him for destroying the Temple and their lives. But the tears that wetted her pillow showed her that her anger was short lived, that her love for him was still alive and it would, probably, never end.

* * *

**Three months after she'd arrived in Takodana**

Sara had been feeling odd for almost a month: oversleeping in the mornings – which wasn't like her – tiring easily, especially as summer began. For a couple of weeks now, all she wanted to do was sleep and eat, and she was so hungry all the time!

Maz badgered her into going to see a doctor, so she finally went.

Doctor Jenna was a friend of Maz's and a very sweet person, her clinic was about half an hour away from Sara's farm by landspeeder, and a very well-equipped place. Sara arrived at the clinic, answered a few questions and had some blood drawn; then she was asked to wait for about an hour. It didn't take long for her to feel hungry, so she had lunch at the clinic's restaurant and walked back to the lounge area to wait. With her stomach full and the soft music that played in the lounge, soon Sara was asleep on the couch; about an hour later, she was awakened by the nice doctor touching her shoulder gently: "Hey, Ms. Antilles, step into my office, please; I've got your tests results."

"Oh, sure. Sorry for sleeping here." Sara rubbed her eyes and got up, following the doctor.

"Don't worry, dear. You're not the first pregnant woman to do it, and sure won't be the last!" said Jenna as they walked into her office.

"Wait. What?" those words had Sara awakening faster than if a bucket of cold water had been thrown at her. She followed the doctor into the room, closing the office door before sitting on a chair in front of her desk. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. The symptoms you described when we talked made me wonder if it could be pregnancy, so I asked for a simple blood test, and already went ahead and asked for the regular exams that we do on expecting females."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Your test came back positive. Now I'd like to ask you to follow me to the ultrasound room, so we can take a look at you baby and see how far along you are."

Sara nodded and touched her belly, suddenly remembering the vision she'd had while still at the Temple – it seemed such a long time ago. She smiled, the initial shock giving place to sheer happiness.

"It seems this was surprise for you." continued the doctor. "Are you happy about it?"

"Yes. Very much!"

"So let's go take a look at your baby. I'll print you a picture of him, or her, for you to show the daddy."

Those words had Sara's smile diminishing a little.

They reached the ultrasound room and Sara lay down on a bed. Doctor Jenna applied some cold gel to her belly and soon there was an image appearing on the screen in front of the bed: a head, ribs, arms and legs could be seen.

"There it is." said the doctor, smiling. "Do you want to know the sex?"

Sara nodded, looking at the baby with tears in her eyes.

"It's a boy." said Jenna. "And you're seventeen weeks pregnant already."

"Is everything ok with him? I've been working a lot on the farm and it's hard work."

"Yes. All looks fine. And as long as you avoid activities where you could fall, really injure yourself or lift heavy weight, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, doctor."

"Here." she waited for something to be printed. "Take this picture with you."

And Sara held that small picture as if it was the most precious treasure, wondering how would Ben react if she told him he was going to be dad.

* * *

It took Han and Leia longer than they had expected to move to Tandankin and find enough free days to go looking for Sara. Almost four months went by, actually, but they were finally on their way to Takodana.

Han landed the Falcon close to Maz's Castle and he and Leia walked into the busy establishment.

"Han Solo!" Maz shouted when she saw them. "And my dear Leia!" she walked to them, smiling. "What brings you two here?"

"Sara Antilles." Said Leia. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Yes. That sweet girl owns a farm five kilometers away. But if you're looking for a Jedi to help you with the war, I'm afraid she's not going to be able to help you. Not in her current condition anyway."

"What happened to her?" asked Han.

"Oh, she's fine." answered Maz with a smile. "Just six months pregnant. That's why I don't think she'll be able to help you."

All air left Leia's lungs and she looked at her husband with round eyes.

"How do we get to her farm?" he asked, a new urgency in his voice.

And Maz gave them directions and also lent them her landspeeder.

* * *

From the garden, Sara saw Maz's landspeeder cross the farm's gateway and park in front of her house. But it wasn't Maz who left the speeder: it was Ben's parents. She stopped for a moment and touched her large belly: "Ready to meet your grandparents, Ani? No? Yeah, me neither." But she put on a smile and walked to them.

"Welcome, your highness." She bowed to Leia. "You too, Mr. Solo."

The couple looked at her in silence, looking completely baffled.

Sara sighed and spoke again: "I think you'd better come in. We should talk."

"No shit we should talk, kid." said Han, chuckling nervously.

"Yes." Said Leia, giving her husband an ugly stare. "I believe we have some things to talk about, dear."

"Follow me, please." Sara opened the front door and they followed her through the front porch, the living room and into the kitchen.

"It's so beautiful here." Commented Leia. "It feels cozy."

"Thanks, your highness. I've decorated it myself."

"Please, call me Leia, dear."

Sara nodded and showed them to the chairs around the table: "Take a seat, I've just made some chamomile tea." She turned around and got a tray from the cupboard, putting three cups, cookies and a tea pot on it before carrying it to the table. "So, what brings you to Takodana?" she poured a cup.

"You." Said Leia, accepting the tea cup. "And... now seeing you pregnant I just..." she didn't know how to express the feelings choking her.

"How are you pregnant, kid?" intervened Han, declining the tea offer.

"I'm pretty sure you know how babies are made, Mr. Solo." Replied Sara smiling. "I'm six months pregnant. Do your math, we were still at the Temple then."

"So you are really carrying my grandchild?" asked Leia, tears in her eyes.

"Grandson. Yes." Confirmed Sara, still standing by the table. "Ben wanted him to be called Anakin, so that's his name."

"Can I?" asked Leia, wanting to touch her belly.

"Sure." And Sara walked close to Leia, standing beside her chair, and the older woman touched the distended belly and laughed as tears ran down her face.

"I can feel his energy." Leia whispered, chuckling. "The Force already manifests in him."

"Why didn't you go looking for us?" asked Han, trying to hide the fact he was feeling a little emotional as well.

"You're fighting a war, Mr. Solo." explained Sara. "If I showed up pregnant on your doorstep, all the padawans that were at the Temple would conclude I'm expecting your grandson. I don't want to put Ani in the middle of this mess. I plan to raise him here, away from the war and the people that may hurt him because of who his father is."

"I understand." Said Leia, nodding. "And you're right, dear. You two will be safer here. If Snoke learns about you and Ani, he'll come after both of you."

"Thank you for understanding, Leia."

"Can we stay for the night?" Leia asked. "I'd like to get to know you. My son always spoke wonders about you; in retrospect, I should've realized it was you the girl he had fallen in love with. He even told me to plan your wedding party, did you know?"

"I did. He told me that when he proposed to me." she smiled with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, and I almost forgot: I've brought you something!" exclaimed Leia, reaching into her pocket and putting the black box on the table.

"The rings!" Sara whispered in surprise.

"He told you about them?" Leia asked.

"Yes. He said he'd already bought them but it would take a while to be ready." Sara opened the box. "What? This is absolutely gorgeous. He bought this for me?"

"Yes. I found the receipt as I was packing his room. Then I picked them up and Han told me he knew about you."

"I don't know what to say, this..." she felt tears beginning. "I'm sorry. It's not hard to make me cry these days, and this... to think he'll never put it on my finger and we'll never..." she sat on a chair beside Leia, crying for all the things she'd never have with Ben.

Leia touched her back, trying to calm her down.

"Thank you." Sara said, after the tears subsided. "I'll cherish these forever. And, of course you can stay. I have a guest bedroom. I'd like to get to know you too."

* * *

Later, as Leia was cooking dinner – something she had asked to do for it had been a long time since she'd last done it herself – Sara was helping chop the vegetables while sitting down, for Leia had insisted she was spending too long on her feet. Sara smiled at her son's grandmother, it had been a long time since anyone had mothered her, so she wouldn't let that chance pass – even if it was a bit annoying.

"How long were you and Ben dating?" Leia asked.

"Almost two years; we were good friends up till then. Master Luke paired us up after that year when Ben refused to stay at the Temple. I think he hated me at first, and I didn't like the idea of having to babysit him either. But we soon found out we had similar powers so it was always fun to duel against each other. We became good friends, and a little over two years ago we admitted we were in love with each other." Sara paused. "He proposed to me three weeks before he destroyed the Temple."

"That's what puzzles us. If Ben had plans with you... why would he blow the Temple and go work for Snoke all of a sudden?"

"I don't know." Sara sighed. "He never told me anything about it. When I woke up amidst the fire and the explosions, I ran to help the younger padawans. And when I found Master Luke and he told me that it had been Ben who had done that... I was as shocked as all of you. Ben was always balanced, he never leaned into either side – he was a perfect gray Jedi."

"And now we have more questions than answers again." Said Han from the sofa.

"Yes." agreed Sara. "I've spent many hours thinking about it, and the one thing I'm sure is that Ben's not turned dark."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Leia looking at her.

"No one died at the burning of the Temple. Had he turned dark, he'd have killed them all. No one there, not even Master Luke, would be strong enough to stop him."

"Could you?"

"Maybe. We are equals in the Force, but if he accepts the dark side, he'll get much stronger than I." Sara finished cutting the veggies and handed them to Leia. "I'm sorry I can't help you win the war."

"You have a much more important job right now, my dear." Leia caressed her belly and laughed when the baby moved.

* * *

After that first visit, Leia went to Takodana to see Sara almost weekly, at first. But when the war started to get worse, she stopped going there altogether. But they spoke through the holocomm every two days.

* * *

The weeks flew by. Sara was close to 34 weeks already. Baby Anakin could be there in less than a month, but she wasn't worried – she already had everything she needed. Leia had given her Ben's old crib and favorite toys that she had kept.

Sara had bought all the other necessary things. And Leia had also sent her many baby clothes she bought from all over the galaxy, every planet she went to, she'd send something to her grandson. But the one outfit that scared and teared Sara up was the official attire of the royal House of Alderaan, all royal babies were introduced to the people wearing that and Leia had sent one for Ani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’ve started to write Leia’s character and I love her (I’m gonna cry ugly tears on Ep 9, I just know it). 
> 
> Next chapter is the last. 
> 
> Hope you’re all enjoying this! 


	6. The Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no Supremacy Dreadnought in this story, Snoke lives in the Starkiller Base. And Chelidaes look like turtles (if you watch Resistance you know who they are, they are the maintenance workers in the Colossus), you’ll need to know this to understand a joke in this chapter. 

**36 weeks pregnant**

From now on, Sara's baby could come any day. Doctor Jenna was on alert as was Maz. Sara spent her days walking, eating, talking to baby Anakin and sleeping. Maz had helped her find some people to work on the farm after her thirty-second week, for it had become dangerous for Sara to work around the larger animals and it was also difficult for her to bend down to tend the vegetables garden.

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Leia'd last visited Sara, but she called every two or three days to check on her and the baby. Early one morning, Leia called to tell Sara the Resistance was finally getting close to invading the infamous Starkiller Base.

"We think Ben is there, in that Base, with Snoke." Said Leia.

"What will you do about him?" asked Sara, concerned.

"If what you believe is true and he hasn't gone dark, then he had a reason to be there. So I've given orders for him to be taken prisoner, then I'll interrogate him."

Sara was glad to hear that, only she couldn't help but feel guilty she wasn't able to do anything to help. "I wish I could go with you, do something...."

"Rest and worry about baby Anakin for now, dear. Soon this will be over and we'll all be together."

* * *

Two days after she'd talked to Leia, Sara woke up from her after-lunch nap to the sound of tie fighters and x-wings shooting against one another. She took her lightsaber and ran outside, standing in her porch looking at the terrible battle that had suddenly reached the peaceful planet. She wanted to do something, but with her large belly, and the current lack of balance it gave her, she knew it would be difficult for her to fight.

Her phone rang, it was Maz.

"What's happe...?" Sara began but was interrupted: "Hide, Sara!" Maz shouted. "They're looking for a Jedi! I think they've come for you!"

And the connection was lost in the exact moment that Sara saw, and heard, a big explosion coming from the direction of the Castle.

"No!" she exclaimed, looking at a huge amount of smoke that rose up to the sky. Thinking of her options, Sara realized there was only one way she could be of assistance; she called the Force for help and jumped into her landspeeder, driving fast to the Castle. And the closer she got, worse it looked: there were already a lot of corpses on the ground, some broken ships, tie-fighters and x-wings, were smoking and burning too; the smell of blood reached Sara's nose with such intensity that she had to fight the nausea that threatened to make her throw up.

And beyond the terrible mess of a battle, in the distance, she could see Maz's Castle – partially collapsed. She parked the speeder and jumped out, calling the Force for physical balance, her lightsaber ignited. A group of troopers immediately ran towards her, but she killed them as fast as she could.

"Sara!" she heard Han Solo calling her name. "Hide! They're here looking for you!"

"So I've heard!" she slaughtered many more troopers and reached him. "But why would they be looking for me? How could they possibly know about me?"

"They've intercepted Leia's call to you two days ago." Han explained as he shot some troopers. "Snoke sent someone down here to find out who you are and they must've told him you are Jedi." He shot at a couple of stormtroopers. "We don't think he knows about Anakin yet, but he probably fears you'll help the Resistance so he's ordered your capture." Han kept shooting while Sara protected them both by deflecting shots with her lightsaber. He looked at her for a moment: "Please, get out of here, I don't want you getting hurt! In your condition, it could be dangerous!"

"Don't worry, I can help." And before Han could protest she was running towards a group of stormtroopers and killing them swiftly. It was almost comic to watch a very pregnant slender woman slicing up an entire group of big, heavily armed, men.

Sara stopped beside Han again, a little out of breath. "You were saying?"

"You're crazy, kid." He was glad she had helped him but was also terrified for her.

Another group was coming their way. "Can I handle those for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Be my guest." He showed his hands in their direction.

"Thank you, Grandpa Han." She replied, running towards ten troopers and killing them in less than a minute. After killing the last one, she turned around to check on the look of shock there was likely to be on Han's face, but her sight was blocked by a tall man, dressed in black clothes from head to toe, standing right in front of her. She looked up at his masked face and recognized his energy. "Ben?" she whispered, the shock of sensing him making her lose her focus, and her balance. She would've fallen onto the ground if not for his arm wrapping around her; and the last thing she saw was his hand passing in front of her eyes and all was black.

* * *

**A few minutes before**

Ben saw Sara – her French-braided hair and beautiful blue dress totally standing out amidst the battle field – jumping from her speeder and running towards the battle. She was huge, her very distended belly could be seen from great distance, he couldn't believe his eyes. He could feel she was using the Force to run and jump and hit the troopers, because what she was doing was physically impossible in her advanced stage of pregnancy. She killed two groups of stormtroopers and was charging against a third.

_You know what to do, Ben._ Said Anakin in his mind.

_Yes._ He replied.

Then he walked towards her as she was halfway done with that third group; and when she sliced up the last stormtrooper and turned around, she got face-to-face with his masked self. Then she sensed his energy and her rosy lips whispered his name as her blue eyes stared up at him in surprise: "Ben?" He didn't let her speak another word, he put her to sleep and carried her to his Upsilon shuttle, calling her lightsaber to him.

He walked straight to the ship's small medical bay, put Sara on a bed and asked the meddroid to check on her and the baby. He couldn't stay around her or Snoke would get suspicious of his interest in her and the child. He hesitated by the door though, looking in her direction once more.

_You knew this was going to happen, Ben. _Anakin tried to calm him down. _Soon it'll all be over. Trust me._

_I do. _Ben replied. _But I'm terrified for them. What if I'm taking them to their death?_

_You're not. You've worked hard for this exact moment, do not doubt yourself, my grandson. I couldn't save my Padme, but you can save Sara!_

After taking a deep breath, Ben nodded and walked out of the medical bay, going to the command room, ordering his pilot to set course to the Starkiller Base.

_____________________________________________

Snoke called Ben to the red room the moment his ship landed in the Base's hangar. "Report to me immediately, and bring the Jedi." Had been his words. So Ben walked into the Upsilon's medical bay and asked the meddroid: "How's she?"

"She's physically exhausted. I can tell she was fighting by means of the Force and that took its toll on her."

"And the baby?"

"The boy is fine. But I can't tell you when she'll wake up."

"Good." He replied, attaching her lightsaber to his belt, before picking her up in his arms. "It's best she remains unconscious." He whispered, stopping himself from smelling her hair as he walked out of the room, still afraid he was taking her to her death in Snoke's red room.

* * *

Inside the elevator, Ben looked down at Sara's sleeping face, _I'm sorry, my love. I hope it all turns out for the best... I'll never forgive myself if you die today. And baby, my son, I'm here. I'll protect you._

The elevator doors opened and he walked into the large room.

"Oh, my apprentice." Greeted Snoke. "Thank you for bringing me such a special prize. Yes." He closed his eyes when Ben put Sara on the floor in front of the throne. "I can sense her powers and the kid's. Not even born yet and the Force is already strong with him." He called her lightsaber from Ben's belt and ignited it. "White! A pure kyber chose her. Interesting. She's more powerful than I anticipated. Do you recognize her?"

Keeping his heart under control, Ben spoke: "Yes. She was at Skywalker's Temple."

"Your mother was contacting her; I believe she was going to help the Resistance as soon as she had given birth. Do you know who's the father of her son?" Snoke's eyes pierced him, analyzing his reaction.

"No." Ben replied, feeling the spirit of his grandfather helping him sustain that lie. "She looks half-dead to me, Supreme Leader, what are we going to do with a half-dead Jedi?" he tried to change the subject.

Snoke seemed satisfied with Ben's answer, so he explained his plan: "At first, I was just going make her tell me everything she knows about the Resistance's plans and then I'd kill her. But, considering that she carries a being of great strength with the Force, I've decided to keep her. At least for now." He put her lightsaber on the arm of his throne.

Ben kept his face expressionless.

Snoke continued: "You'll take her to the Starkiller's medical bay and keep an eye on her. After she gives birth, bring the newborn to me. Then, you must kill her."

Ben felt all air leave his lungs, the vision he had had was already changing – if it was for the best it remained to be seen though; he tried to keep his emotions from being detected and just replied: "Yes, Supreme Leader." Then he walked to Sara, picked her up in his arms again and left the red room. Once the elevator doors closed, he froze the security camera and fell onto the floor with her unconscious body; the momentary relief making him want to laugh, even though he knew his vision had just been delayed. He caressed Sara's face and her huge belly, feeling the baby inside, the Force was indeed strong with him. He sent his thoughts to the baby: _Hey there, little Ani. I had to stay away for a while, but I'm here now._ He laughed when he felt the baby kick, but tears of fear fell from his eyes; his vision could still become true, they weren't safe yet, and Ben feared he wouldn't be strong enough to protect them.

* * *

Ben was almost reaching the hospital bay, when Sara woke up.

"I knew I had sensed you." She whispered against his neck, touching his chest.

"Sara." He breathed her name out, changing direction and entering a small utility room, closing the door behind them. He knew there was only one camera in there so he froze it, like he had done in the elevator, and let her stand, hugging her the moment her feet touched the ground; he smelled her hair, letting her perfume fill his lungs. "I missed you, love." He whispered.

"Why are you here, Ben?" she spoke softly against his chest.

He held her face with both hands, looking into her eyes, replying: "I had a vision at the Temple where Snoke killed you and our son." He touched her belly. "I didn't tell you anything then for I didn't want you to worry; I knew I only had to be concerned when you got pregnant; however, I felt it, hours later: the baby – you were already expecting."

"So you knew, when you left?"

"Yes. I was terrified, not sure about what I could do to save you. So I contacted my grandfather for help and he said there were many outcomes for my vision, but if I joined Snoke I could control the situation somewhat and maybe ensure the best ending for all of us."

She smiled. "I never doubted you, Ben; I knew you couldn't have simply chosen to work for the First Order all of a sudden without a reason. I was angry at you most days though." She chuckled before pulling him down for a kiss; Ben wrapped his arms around her, bringing them together as close as her belly allowed. She fisted her hands in his hair, his tongue dominating hers, invading her mouth deliciously. They only stopped when breathing became a necessity.

"You're as beautiful pregnant as I imagined you'd be." Ben whispered, caressing her belly, his forehead pressing against hers. "I saw you fighting on Takodana; I couldn't believe my eyes." He chuckled. "You're crazy, love."

He kissed her again. And soon Sara was pulling him closer, almost trying to climb him, gasping: "I missed you so much, Ben. The pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy. I need you..."

"We don't have much time, Sara."

But her hands were already opening his belt and unzipping his pants.

"We'll be fast." She breathed, touching his hardening dick.

"Is it even safe for us to...?" he asked, worried, closing his eyes at the pleasure of her hand jerking him off.

"Yes. Birth is the worst thing that could happen at this point, and Ani is ready to come out already. Now, shut up, Ben Solo, shut up, kiss me and find a way to fuck me in this tiny room."

"Always so bossy." He fisted her hair at the nape of her neck, smiling, "I really missed you, love." And he kissed her passionately, conquering her lips with his tongue again.

The room was small, but Ben found enough space to sit down on the floor with his back against the wall, and Sara straddled him, failing to pull his shirts off of him, "Forget it, leave them on, I really like this outfit, it makes you look dangerous." She whispered, as he lifted her dress, getting it off of her, and her hands touched his dick again as he cupped her breasts.

"They're heavier." He pinched her nipples and she moaned. "Beautiful."

Sara pulled her panties to the side and slowly lowered herself on his member; sighing and moaning low. "I missed you." She whispered, moving up and down, circling her hips to feel him deep inside.

"Tell me if it hurts." He asked, holding her hips to help her move.

"Shut up." She ordered, arching her back and moving faster on him. "You made me live without sex for months!" she accused him, moaning. "I cursed your name many nights as I found relief with my own hands." She moaned louder, "Oh, fuck. Yes." And he could tell her climax was already close, so he gripped her hips tighter. She lowered one finger down to her clit and a strong orgasm washed over her, making her scream. He felt her pussy closing around his dick, deliciously tight, but he held his climax back – her pleasure being his focus.

"Oh, I really think I didn't curse you enough." She panted. "I could've had this every day." She moved her hips in circles, feeling his dick getting bigger inside of her, the hard flesh filling her channel completely.

He groaned, as her pussy seemed to suck his dick deeper. He touched her breasts again, her skin wet with sweat just like his; and she rode him, changing angles at every downward stroke, moaning, gasping and cursing him; he just sat on the hard floor enjoying the sexy view of her pregnant body taking her pleasure from him unashamedly. She was so hot and tight that he wanted to pound into her, but he had to hold back, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh, yes. I'm gonna cum again." She breathed and moved faster. "Fuck. Deeper."

And he moved his hips up every time she moved down. And in five more thrusts she was screaming and cumming again.

Ben thrust upwards a few more times and filled her up with jets of warm cum.

Sara fell onto his chest, as much as her belly allowed her, panting and smiling, pressing her forehead on his shoulder, the heat and the smell of his skin making her feel safe and loved, like she hadn't felt in a long time.

Ben caressed her hair, just enjoying having her close to him again. He touched her belly and felt the baby kick his hand.

"We'll find a way out of this situation." He promised. "I will die before I let Snoke kill you."

"Let's avoid any deaths but Snoke's, please." She replied, kissing his lips before getting off of his lap and lying on the floor beside him, her head on his thigh.

"Even if we kill him, there's still his guards and the whole First Order..." Ben added grimly.

"That could be a problem." She whispered, already half-asleep. "Can we nap here?"

"No." he chuckled. "Are you feeling ok? Can you get up?"

"Of course, just sleepy." she mumbled. "I'm actually ready to sit again, if you're up for another ride." She eyed him hungrily.

"We can't play anymore, love." He kissed her. "I must take you to the hospital bay."

"Fine." She looked up, annoyed. "I need help to stand up though. I feel like an upside-down chelidae."

That made Ben laugh; then he stood up and helped her to her feet. He held her face in his hands and kissed her again. "I love you, Sara." He kissed her a few more times and they started to get dressed. All of a sudden, he whispered: "I went to Takodana once, I saw you at Maz's Castle and followed you to the Farm, but I hid my energy so that you wouldn't sense me. It nearly killed me, seeing you and not running to you. I wanted to hold you in my arms and explain everything to you. But I knew I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Ben, I understand." she replied, sensing that was truly bothering him.

"What I don't understand is how the troopers found you."

"They intercepted a call from your mother, so Snoke sent someone to spy on me. But all they learned was my Jedi status; they still don't know you're Ani's dad." Then she realized something: "My holocomm! It's in the hospital bay. You can use it to contact Leia!"

Ben closed his pants and helped her with her dress. "That's a great idea, love, but how do you know my mother?" he asked as he buckled his belt.

"Your father told her about us and she decided to find me. Han remembered I had told him about my family's farm, so he took her to Takodana." She yawned. "It turns out you were right: your mother likes me."

"I knew she would." He kissed her again, pressing their foreheads together, eyes closed, just enjoying each other's presence for a moment.

"Can you carry me to the hospital bay?" she whispered.

"Of course. Otherwise I'd have to cuff you."

"Oh. I like that idea better." She touched his chest, nipping at his bottom lip.

Ben rolled his eyes, smiling at her dirty thoughts. He lifted her from the floor, saying: "Let's go."

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes against his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat and the heat of his body as he carried her through the corridors.

* * *

Ben laid Sara down on a bed inside of the hospital bay and ordered the meddroid to look after her.

He took her communications device from inside the secret compartment in her coat and left the room, walking to his quarters and calling his mother once he'd stablished a safe line.

"Mom, it's me, I took Sara's holocomm, we have to..." he spoke fast the moment Leia showed up in the hologram.

"Ben!" exclaimed Leia, surprised. "Is Sara alive?"

"Yes. For now. But Snoke will kill her as soon as the baby is born."

"You can't let him do that!" she exclaimed.

"Oh really?" he replied sarcastically, touching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down the anger and worry that filled him. He took a deep breath before speaking again: "This is the reason I came here, mom: I had a vision of Snoke killing Sara and kidnapping my son." His voice heavy with emotion. "I have a plan, and joining Snoke was part of that plan. Now I have control of the situation, at least partially. You can be sure I'll do everything to save them."

Leia was quiet for a while. "It's my fault, son. I went looking for her and... when I found out she was pregnant, I visited her; and when I couldn't go there, I called. They intercepted one of my calls and Snoke sent someone to check who she was and they found out she's Jedi, it's my fault. If I had never gone to Takodana, Snoke wouldn't have learned about her."

Ben let out a breath, "He would've anyway, mom, my vision was destined to happen. I came here to find a way to save her and Ani. And I will." he paused, looking at his mother's worried face in the holocomm. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

"Yes." Leia smiled. "You were right when you said I'd love her."

"I never thought dad would tell you about Sara."

"He didn't, at first. But, I found the receipt for the rings as I was packing your room and went to the store to get them. Then your father said he knew about her and, once we had settled in Tandankin, he took me to meet her. I'm sorry, if any of my actions put her in danger..." She was about to cry.

Ben closed his eyes, fear trying to take over him. "I won't let my vision be fulfilled, mom. I will save Sara and my son. But I can't take down the whole First Order on my own..."

"Do what you can, Ben; keep yourself and Sara safe for as long as you can. We'll be invading the Starkiller in a couple of weeks."

"Good to know. I must go now."

"May the Force be with you, my son."

* * *

Two weeks went by and still no signs of Sara giving birth. Snoke lost his patience and ordered Ben to take her to him again. She was asleep when Ben entered the medical bay, and he didn't wake her up, instead he sent her into a deeper sleep and carefully lifted her from the bed. Slowly he reached the corridor and the elevator, going towards Snoke's throne room, sensing that was the new beginning of his vision.

Ben walked into the red room and laid Sara on the floor in front of the throne, getting down in one knee. Snoke immediately raised his hand towards her, "She's using the Force to delay her birth." He growled. "Stupid Jedi!" and in seconds Sara was twitching and convulsing.

"She's stronger than I expected." Snoke was furious but impressed. "Her body is fighting my influence. The Force runs strong in her and she was superbly trained. I should've killed Skywalker years ago, before he ever had a chance to open a Jedi Temple." He focused more on her and Sara's screams reverberated in the large room. Snoke laughed as she screamed. "Yes! Show me all your strength little Jedi! The First Order will be invincible once I have your son by my side. He's not even born and the Force is strong with him." Ben used that moment to his advantage, seeing Sara's lightsaber on the arm of the throne, he willed it to ignite and it obeyed him, piercing Snoke's abdomen, cutting him in half when Ben called it to him. But the relief he felt seeing Snoke dead on the floor was short lived, for he was immediately surrounded by the eight Praetorian Guards. Even with his training and two lightsabers, Ben knew be didn't stand a chance; but if he had to die for Sara and their son to live, he would.

The guards attacked him with skill and strength, he was able to kill one but was pined down by three and quickly disarmed, they held him down and a fourth guard stood above him, weapon raised to deliver the killing blow. Ben closed his eyes, accepting death and hoping the Resistance didn't take long to save Sara, but the blow never came; instead he heard the sound of a man's neck being broken, and a lightsaber being ignited. He opened his eyes and looked in the same direction the Praetorian Guards were looking at: Sara was standing there, looking angry as hell, white lightsaber in hand. "Get away from my husband!" She shouted.  
And three guards attacked her while three still held Ben down. She called Ben's lightsaber to her and used both lightsabers to slice each of the guards in two.

Once the three sliced bodies fell to the floor she looked at the other three around Ben and raised her hand, sending them away from him.

"Ben, catch!" she threw his lightsaber at him.

He caught it and attacked the remaining three guards.

The moment the last one was dead, Ben looked in Sara's direction, seeing she was no longer standing but lying on the floor, her hands on her belly.

"Sara!" he ran to her side, falling onto his knees. She was moaning in pain. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"He's coming." She gasped. "The baby." And she screamed as a contraction took over her.

Ben saw her dress get suddenly wet between her legs, "Oh, no. What...?"

She took two breaths and started screaming again. "It's too fast." She gasped. "The contractions."

"I'll get you to the hospital bay." He moved as if he was about to lift her in his arms.

"No. He won't wait!", she screamed loudly, before speaking: "You'll have to help me deliver him, Ben."

He just nodded, realizing he couldn't argue with her in that moment, all he could do was make sure she was comfortable – as comfortable as that situation could possibly be. He used the Force to keep her back raised from the floor, going between her legs just in time to see their son crowning. "Oh, Lord." He murmured, terrified. "That must be painful."

"It is!" and she felt another contraction, but she held in her scream this time, focusing all of her strength in pushing instead. Then she felt the baby finally leave her body.

Ben held the slippery baby with care, the baby squirmed and let out a loud cry that reverberated around the destroyed room. Ben used the Force to cut the umbilical cord and summoned his cape, that was lying somewhere on the floor, and wrapped his crying son with it.

"He's beautiful, love." He whispered looking at the baby with tears in his eyes. "Sara." He looked at her but she had her eyes closed, unconscious. "No no no." He quickly got close to her face and tried to wake her up. It took but a few minutes that felt like hours, but she opened her blue eyes.

"Ben." She whispered, her eyes going to the bundle in his arms. "Oh, little baby." She held their son and cried, with a smile on her lips. "Look where you were born, dear." She shook her head, kissing his forehead, her eyes going to Ben's face. "And look how terrified your dad is." She laughed softly, pulling her dress to the side, exposing one breast, and helping the baby nurse. Soon he was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Ben whispered, holding her close, her head resting against his chest.

"Never, Ben. We survived because of you."

"Will you still marry me?"

"Yes, love. Of course." She kissed his lips softly. "I think you'd better hold him now. Cause I think I'm about to faint." Her voice got weak. "Blood loss." She whispered before closing her eyes.

"Sara!" he called, but she was out.

He looked around the destroyed room, thinking of ways to get them out of there; so he got up with their son in his arms and used the Force to lift Sara from the floor, making her float beside him. But on his way to the elevator, the doors opened so he ignited his lightsaber on his right hand, while carefully holding the sleeping baby with his other. He had no faith in his ability to fight while holding a newborn but he'd die to save them.

"Ben!" exclaimed Han walking into the red room, with a few Resistance soldiers, and stopping on his tracks, shocked at the scene he had in front of him.

"Help Sara." Said Ben, putting his lightsaber back into its holster and holding the baby with both arms.

"We've taken control of the Base." Explained Han, picking her in his arms. "Let's take them to our ship."

* * *

**Hours later**

Sara woke up to the sound of her son crying. She opened her eyes to see Ben trying to calm the baby down.

"Give him here." She whispered.

"Sara!" he exclaimed in surprise for seeing her awake. "I think he's hungry." He gave baby Anakin to her.

"I know." And she exposed her breast and helped the baby latch on her nipple. "I guess that's a yes."

"How are you, love?" Ben asked sitting beside her.

"I'm tired but I feel fine, apart from some nether regions pain." She winced.

"I can only imagine." He shuddered, remembering what he had seen.

She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. They just watched their son nursing for a while, until Sara spoke softly: "So, if I'm remembering right: you proposed to me again at the Starkiller Base, did you not?"

"Yes. Although I, inadvertently, made you give birth to our son on the floor of Snoke's throne room, inside a First Order Base; I'm not sure I'd marry myself after that."

She laughed again, looking up into his eyes.

"But you already said you will." He continued. "Can't go back on your word now."

"It never crossed my mind to do so." She had tears in her eyes. "I love you, Ben. I never believed you had gone dark."

"I know. I'd hoped you wouldn't." He kissed her lips, being careful not to bother little baby Ani who still nursed. "Where would you like to go next, love?"

"We have to pick our things up in Takodana and sell the farm. We'll be moving to Tandankin." She sounded resolute. The baby stopped feeding and was almost asleep, so Sara burped him and let him sleep on her chest.

"You look beautiful, love." Ben murmured.

"I still can't believe I gave birth in the Starkiller Base." She shook her head, chuckling. "I'll let you explain to Ani the events of his birth when he's older."

Ben chuckled along with her. "I'll tell him how his crazy mother dueled against three highly-trained guards just minutes before birthing him."

"Well, remember to tell him she did that to save his daddy's ass." Replied Sara, arching an eyebrow.

Ben laughed and kissed her lips, laying a kiss on Anakin's head next, knowing with certainty that was the beginning of their great life together.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cute.  
I’m very happy with how this story turned out.  
Hope you liked it as well.  
Let me know your thoughts if commenting is you thing! 


End file.
